Being Schooled in Love
by Nollie Marie
Summary: Bella is the new girl on campus, Edward the big guy on campus. And when they meet, Bella will do everything in her power to stay OUT of Edward's bed while Edward wants to get to know her better. What will happen? Read 2 find out. Please R&R! No Vamps here
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here is a story idea that popped into head. At the end of it, review and tell me if you like it or not. Okay so here is chapter one...enjoy...

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

First Day at Arcadia University

I sat in front of the finical aid counselor and the academics counselor and heard only the words "free ride," "schedule," and "your dorm." I already knew the information they were saying. I received full funding from Arcadia University. My schedule for my freshman year was filled with 18 hours of classes with three classes every day. And my roommate was Alice Cullen.

Half an hour later, I was inside my dorm, Lucian Hall #150, and wondered if I entered a different realm. Half side of the room looked like it had been attacked by pink paint while the other half was…empty. I dropped my box onto the long twin bed and spun around looking around.

There was two beds in the room, each the same in length though one was decked in pink sheets that seemed to be made from Egyptian cotton, two desks, two dressers, two closets, and a sink with mirror. The bathroom was a personal bathroom and was off to the right of the door.

"Well, well, look who arrived?"

I spun around and saw to blonde girls standing at the door, each leaning against the door post. Their make-up was over the top making them more like clowns and clothes that made the hoes or something with their low-cut boobs-about-to-pop-out tank tops and short mini-skirts. I watched as blonde #1 of them lifted her hand to lips and took a drag of her cigarette, they both had lit cigarettes hanging from their French manicure fingers.

"You're not supposed to smoke in the dorms," I noted, pointing at the cigarettes.

"You're not supposed to smoke in the dorms," mimicked the blonde #2 who hadn't taken a drag in front of me while Blonde #1 blew her smoke at me.

I coughed and turned my face away from it.

"So you're the poor girl who's sleeping where Rosalie Hale slept," said Blonde #1.

I just blinked at them, my body not moving from its position facing the pink adorned side.

"Where did you get your clothes from, Hallmark or something?" asked Blonde #2.

"You mean Wal-Mart," I corrected her, not needed to look down to know that my jeans and tee were from Old Navy.

"Whatev," said Blonde #2, taking a drag again and blew the smoke at me.

I coughed and tried to wave the smoke away.

"Jessica, Lauren," said another girl, covered in sweat, holding a pink IPod mini, "put out those cigarettes."

"Or what?" Blonde #2 said, leaning off the door post and shoved her face into the new girl's face.

The arrival just shifted her weight to lean on the other foot and folded her arms under her breasts while her face remained serious. One slender eyebrow arched.

The Blondes must have understood the look because they suddenly became mad.

"Fine," Blonde #1 snapped. "We just wanted to welcome the brat to the campus and inform her of the danger she entered onto as soon as she entered."

"What danger?" I asked, suddenly panicking.

"There's no danger," the new girl said to me, her hazel eyes kind, at the same time Blonde #2 said, "You know we're talking about your brother Edward, Alice."

"She isn't in any danger of my brother," said the girl who must have been my roommate because Blonde #2 called her Alice.

"Hell she isn't," Blonde #1 said.

The Blondes turned towards me.

"Edward Cullen has slept with every girl on campus that isn't related to him," Blonde #1 said, leaning in forward.

"Lauren!" my roommate said, looking panicked now.

"He's the type of guy who seems to be interested in you at first. He'll take you out on one date, then one party, get you drank, and screw you till you screaming your lunges sore. Then he'll drop you faster than last years fashion," Blonde #2 said, smiling evilly at me.

"Jessica!"

"You'll be just another notch in his bed post…or should I say…another girl with his semen?" Blonde #1 said.

"_WHAT_ the _HELL_ is going on here?"

The Blondes froze as I looked up to see my roommate smiling another blonde. This one though was dressed nicely, where the clothes hinted what she had instead of revealing it to the world. Her icy blue eyes held fire as she took note of the Blondes named Jessica and Lauren with their cigarettes still lit between their fingers and my pale face.

"They were just leaving, Rose," Alice said, smiling at the two.

The two glared at Alice and the new girl as they left the room, leaving an odor of smoke and to much perfume.

"Ugh," Alice said, smelling the smoke in the room and went for the air freshener that was on her desk. Spraying it around the room, the smell went away. Finally with a happy sigh and smile, she put the spray back down.

"What the hell were Dumb and Dumber doing here?" said the other girl, brushing her blonde tresses from out of her blue eyes that started to thaw out as she looked at me.

"They were giving the _Edward_ history to my wonderful new roommate," Alice said, flopping down on her bed.

"Please, they spread the lies faster than a wildfire in a dry desert heat. You must be Bella," the new girl said, smiling. Her teeth were even and white, the _perfect_ model for _perfect_ teeth. "I'm Rosalie Hale, Alice's cousin."

"Isabella Swan, just call me Bella," I said, nodding in a form of a greeting.

"Edward is the big man on campus," Rosalie said, walking over to the sink and opened a mini-fridge that I didn't see earlier. "He has been known to be a great lover among girls on campus which causes girls to tend to turn against each other or turn and be evils to Edward."

"Rosalie is Edward and my cousin," Alice explained to me and caught one of the mineral waters Rosalie threw at her, "but we know for a fact that Edward hasn't screwed everyone."

"Edward is a great guy," Rosalie said, opening a bottle of water herself, "but you might want to stay away from him for now."

Rosalie's warning meet _nothing_ when _Edward Cullen_ comes to our dorm later that night. Alice and I were in our room, sitting on my bed which now had faded blue sheets. Alice helping me highlight needed information for a few of my classes. She was a sophomore and kept all her textbooks in case a freshman, like me, needed them for the classes. Only in my case, I didn't have to pay.

"No, no," she said, try to explain the F.O.I.L. system in algebra. "Here watch again." **(AN: I know, FOIL everyone has learned but colleges do lots of quick reviews to make sure you remember everything from High School.)**

"You _know_ Alice, maybe you should let her show you the steps and correct her as she goes. It might be easier for her to get the steps."

We both looked up and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. He leaned casually against the door post, wearing a black polo shirt, fade jeans with holes at the knees, and worn and tattered black tennis shoes. His eyes were on me and were lovely light jade color, almost an emerald. His chair was auburn color, much lighter than mine, and was perfectly tousled as if he just woke up or just ran his hand through it before he entered the room.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" Alice asked, straightening from her slouch over my text book. "I thought you were at Emmett's pad?"

"I was," Edward said, his eyes flickering to Alice, "till Rosalie came by saying that she met the roommate my sister was staying with. Hi by the way," he said, smiling at me.

I just sat there, my pencil in my slack hand, and heard Alice mutter under her breath, "Rosalie's big mouth". I shook myself mentally and said "hey" back at him and the looked down at the text book, looking at the F.O.I.L. system again. I didn't _need_ to fall for Mr. Big-guy-on-campus.

"Nice girl," Edward said, commenting about me.

"That "nice girl" is in the room," I muttered, rewriting the equation again, "and need to get this F.O.I.L. system down pat_...again._ So you need to depart."

Alice laughed and said to Edward, "You got told, brother."

"So I see," Edward said as I looked up at him from the corner of my eye, my head still bent.

He smiled slightly at me. Telling his sister that he would be back later, he left the room not before I spotted him wink slightly as he turned away. And I set it in my heart and mind, even if the rumors were false, I would do my best to stay out of Edward's bed. Even if it meant running away from him when I saw him.

Hoped you liked it, because that means it's time to review :)

Huggles,  
Nollie


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter Two, enjoy…

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The Run

I had a restless night, dreaming nightmares and dreams that I couldn't tell if they _were_ nightmares or not. But I knew, when I opened my eyes and popped myself into a sitting position, my face clammy and cold, that I dreamt of something I _needed_ to be worried about.

Sighing, I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Alice's IPod was playing classical music through the speakers she connected to it and the music seemed to help me think better.

I didn't dream often and if I did I tend to forget when I woke up. But these dreams were still fresh in my mind.

One was a nightmare that I relived at times I felt scared, alone, and or afraid. It was one of parents, fighting as always as we headed home from my school performance. I clutched my doll to my chest watching the storm outside rage while my parents rage inside the car.

I threw off my covers and decided to go for a run.

They didn't see it coming, I said to myself mental. They didn't see the dear up ahead that stepped out onto the door. They didn't know that the last words from their mouths were "I hate you" and "It wasn't for Bella I wouldn't be married to you" when they hit the dear and then the tree. They didn't know that the old cruiser they were in didn't have air bags. They didn't know they were going to die and leave me wake up in a hospital alone and be told my parents died.

They didn't know.

I stepped into gray sweats and threw a white tee over my head after I pulled back my hair into a ponytail. I barrowed one of Alice's IPods, she had three—pink which she was playing music from right now, a green one which she said had hard rock, and a blue one which had hip-pop, pop, R&B, and music where the lyrics meant something. I grabbed the blue one, wanting something to dull my thoughts and slow my mind from the dreams.

I stepped out into the morning fog as the sun started to raise, everyone asleep this Saturday. Slipping the ear buds into my ears, I slowly made my way down the sidewalk, flipping through Alice's music. She had some odd choices on the IPod and it made me stop thinking of the second dream.

I smiled at Avril Lavigne and Mama "Girlfriend Dr. Luke Remix" came on followed by music that I could only say was Indian by the rhythm and the strange words came through the ear buds. Laughing, I turned up the volume and started to jog down the street and into one of the parks on the campus.

* * *

Edward's POV  
**(the POV we'll all been waiting for)**

I had didn't get much sleep the night. I wasn't sure what it was but I woke up at six A.M. and threw on an Arcadia University sweatshirt and jeans. I left my pad and started walked around the campus. Everyone was asleep still this Saturday morning and wouldn't for another three hours at least. If I saw another soul out here, that person had to be mental…or…

I watched as a form slowly jogged through the park on the East side of the campus. I noted a ponytail swishing slightly through the fog and the thin feminine arms pumping as the she continued to head slightly towards me taking the path in front of me. Once she came into view, I felt my mouth go dry at noting it was my sister's roommate.

What was she doing up at the time of morning? I would soon find out as her head swung towards me and I saw shock on her face.

When I saw her yesterday, sitting on the bed that once belonged to Rosalie Hale, my cousin and my best friend's girl, with my sister trying to explain the F.O.I.L. system; I couldn't help by stare at her for a few moments. They didn't seem to hear me so I was able to do so till I spoke up.

I noted at the distance then that she didn't have the best penmanship though I was pretty sure she didn't care how it looked as long as she understood what she was doing. And when she turned to look at me, I noticed the how her honey brown eyes seemed to show hurt, confusion, and anger in her eyes just like they did now, only now they had more surprise.

I saw that she was using one of Alice's IPod as "Dirty" by Christina Aguilera came to an end to be followed by "Fighter." She slowed to a slightly walk as she came face to face to me and the stopped.

There was a good ten feet between us as we just stared at each other.

I wasn't sure how long we were standing there but Elliott Yamin "Wait for You" was playing.

"Hey," I said, nodding my head towards her.

She must have understood my motion for she suddenly realized she couldn't hear me and pulled the ear buds out of her ears and held them in her left.

"Hey," she said, looking back at me.

"You're up pretty early," I said, looking across the pathway ahead of me and then back at her.

"I could say the same about you," she said, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"I couldn't sleep," I said, stuffing my hands into my pocket.

"Well neither could I," she said.

She turned, about to start jogging off again, when I said, "Have I done anything to offend you?"

She looked back at me, surprise at my question.

"Excuse me," she said, blinking as she turned to face me again.

I cross across the grass to be on the same path as she was. She took a few steps back as I stepped onto the cement.

"What have I done to offend you?" I repeated my question again taking one step towards me.

"Why are you asking me that?" she said, taking a step back.

"Because you've been acting as if I was the plague or something," I said, taking another step towards her and watched her take another step back. "See! You're retreating as if I would hurt you or something."

"I'm not doing that," she snapped at me. "I just want to keep my distance."

"Keeping your distance from whom?" I asked, raising one eyebrow. When she didn't say anything I said, "I see. You're keeping your distance from me."

"And for good reasons," she said, finally taking a step towards me, leaving a good three feet between us.

"Which are?" I said, taking a step back causing her to take one step back.

"I don't want to be one of those _girls_ who falls into your _bed_," she said, hissing 'bed' at me, her eyes narrowing at me.

"I don't take _every_ girl into my bed," I said, my anger getting ahead of my brain.

"That's what your cousin said," she said.

"Well my cousin's a smart bitch isn't she, unlike you."

She looked taking back, getting the underlying message that I was calling her a bitch, and her eyes flared.

"I will _not_ be in your bed or any bed besides mine for that matter," she said, forcing every word so I could understand her.

"I don't _want_ a snake in my bed useless I can charm her," I said, glaring back into her eyes.

We were standing nose to nose now. Our lips an inch from each others and all I had to do was lean forward and she would have kissed me back. 3LW "Feelin' You" was playing distantly from the ear buds that were clutched in her hand.

"At least we're at an understanding," she whispered.

"Yeah, we are," I said and took her lips with mine.

* * *

Bella's POV

I felt my heart flip in my chest as his lips claimed mine with force and so much emotion behind them as I remained motionless for a moment before returning his kiss. I had to admit, even if I didn't fall into his bed, I could give anything to be kiss like this.

Finally after a moment, he pulled his lips away from mine.

"I just want to get you know you better," he whispered against my lips.

My eyes snapped open. I hadn't realized that they were closed till I opened them to watch as Edward's eyes too open slowly.

"Maybe I don't want you to get to know me better," I whispered back and slowly walked away from him, surprise he let me go.

And surprised to see myself running away from someone who maybe mean something…

* * *

Well...what do you think?

Huggles,  
Nollie


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, my morning isn't going to great. My brother pissed me off this morning (read at bottom), I forgot to make salad this morning for dinner (Dad is upset with me), I made a double charge on my credit transfer at work on Friday (co-worker not really happy though she said it was okay but it didn't make me feel better), I think I'm on the rag, I already cried once this morning, and this chappie is REALLY short. : (

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Staring into the Mirror

_"Life is just a mirror, and what you see out there, you must first see inside of you" –Wally 'Famous' Amos_

I ran back to my dorm, Alice still asleep on the bed. I threw her IPod onto my bed, it bouncing once. I walked to the sink and turned on the sink with such a force that my hand slip and hit the wall. But…I did care as I stared into the mirror in front me.

Me…

There I was, standing in a white tee sticking to me like second skin and my sweats hanging low on my hips with the white waist band of my cotton panties showing. My skin was covered in sweat and cold to touch and my hair was a dark brown almost black because of…well…the sweat.

It was just plain…me…nothing special, nothing that would single me out for—

I didn't even what to do there. I wasn't going to think about Edward. I wasn't going to think about that kiss—that heart-fluttering-eyes-closed-toes-curling kiss…I moaned and hung my head.

"Good lord," Alice moaned behind me. "Why are you doing up at this ungodly hour?"

"Call your bother and asked him the same question while you're at it," I whispered, placing my hands under the running water and splashed my face.

I looked up at the mirror and saw Alice giving me a look.

"Why should I ask my brother why he—oh tell me you didn't meet him while you were out?" she said, sitting up suddenly.

Water dripping from my face, I reached out blindly and turned off the water.

"I did," I whispered.

"Oh I'll beat him if he did anything towards you," Alice said, looking upset.

I dried my face with one of Alice's pink towels and placed it back on the small towel rank.

"He…didn't do anything towards you did he?" Alice asked me as I turned towards the bathroom, gathering my towel, a change of clothes and toiletries.

Looking back at her, I whispered, "No, he didn't do anything at all," and entered the bathroom, closing the door with a snap. I didn't let the tears fall till I was in the shower, the water blending with the tears.

* * *

Alice's POV

I listened as Bella, waiting till I heard the water run before I threw off my bed sheets and ran to my dresser to pick up my cell.

"Hello?"

"What the HELL did you do to my roommate this morning?" I snapped at Edward as soon as I heard him pick up.

"Jeez, calm down Alice, I didn't do anything this morning."

"That's what she said but her tone didn't mean it."

"I might have asked her why she didn't like me, called her a bitch underhandly, and might have kissed her. But damn it, Alice, I was just trying to get to know her."

"You are worst male on the planet," I said, picking my IPod off of Bella's bed.

"Thanks for the wonderful complement."

"Shut your face," I said. "Because of you I'm doing damage control."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Well her tone didn't show it."

"Either does her eyes, Alice, if you look at them," he said. "If you did, you would have known that there was pain there."

I flopped back down on my bed and listened once again as for the water. It was still running.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that something happened to Bella."

I sighed and laid back down, looking up at the ceiling. "Well all I know is that she was an orphan or something like that. At least that was what Rachael said from Academics."

"And Rachael knows everything, right. An orphan?"

"Something like that," I said. The water stopped. "Hey loser, I got to go. That Lady in Question is about to exit the bathroom and I don't want her listening to this."

"Later."

I snapped my phone shut and stuffed it under my pillow. I listened to the classical music playing as my mind wandered.

* * *

Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen, here is the reason why I am about to kill my brother. Why? He hacked into my FanFiction account—MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT—and left a review WITH MY FANFICTION NAME on the review! Did you know how SHOCKED I was when I saw the review AND how MUCH it sounds LIKE ME?! And my brother was laughing. Damn him! _Shakes fist!_ Well _at least_ he didn't say something horrible about me, now that we all can be thankful for!

So here is the chance for you to review. And please make my day better. You can tell it's bad when I bring out the..._chocolate_.

Huggles,  
Nollie


	4. Chapter 4

Hopefully, I will update that story before I leave for University. Anyways, a QUICK HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Staring.out.my.flooded.window and Tyara...lol, you know your warning. Huggies to all my Reviewers, you all made my day yesterday which…didn't get any better but I did smile at the number of reviews. WOW. Anyways, here's chapter four and y'all might want a tissue handy because I cried while writing it and you might cry while reading it.

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Talking to Alice

"Sit, I'll be right back," Alice said, pointing at one of the plastic chairs in the food center.

I sat and watched Alice head over to one of the fast food places. I had hardly stepped out of the bathroom when Alice shoved my tennis shoes into my arms and said, "We're going out." Of course, when I went to argue with her, she gave this glare that made my blood go cold.

So here I was, sitting in a plastic chair in the food center just a little before eleven, while Alice was buying us lunch. I had a funny feeling that we weren't just here for shopping because the hour we had been in the Mall, we had only been window shopping. **(A/N: GASP! Alice not shop?! lol, of course Alice will shop...just later! He-he, evil smile)**

"I ordered you a chicken sandwich," Alice said, placing a tray laden with a sandwich and a bottle of water. "I hope that's okay."

"Its fine," I said, noting that Alice had ordered a chicken Cesar salad and water.

Alice opened the container, using her short pink nails unlike some girls where they were afraid to do anything because they might break a nail. I had short nails because I use to bite my nails and I just never saw a reason to grow them out.

"Okay, talk," Alice said, stabbing her fork into a piece of chicken. She brought the fork to her lips as her eyes meet mine.

"Talk about what?" I slowly unwrapped the sandwich and took a small bite. The chicken was surprisingly good.

Alice chewed her food slowly, looking at me. She swallowed what she had in her mouth and said, "Why you have such beautiful eyes yet they never seem to be happy? That they are full of sadness…why?"

She looked down again at her salad and took another bite before looking up at me. I swallowed.

"Why do you ask?" I said, trying to play if off with a smile but I knew as soon as I looked down and took a bite of the sandwich again, that Alice didn't believe the smile.

"Because it seems as if…something happened to you. You were tossing and turning last night," she said, reaching for her water bottle. "Muttering in your sleep."

My eyes snapped up to hers as she took a drink, her eyes not once leaving mine.

"I've been known to talk in my sleep," I said. I had been told so many times before from different people.

"Yeah, but I think there's more to it."

I looked down at the sandwich, it suddenly looking less appealing as it once had.

"You don't want to tell me." That wasn't a question, I noted.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair.

"My parents never really loved each other," I said to the table, knowing that Alice was listening. "I knew that even as a kid. They—" I sighed "—always fought and at times one of them would storm out of the house. I was seven when they died."

Alice remained silent as the tears started to come.

"We were heading home from one my school performances. I played a tree because I was pretty clumsy as a kid…still am really, at times. I'm surprise I didn't fall this morning on my run. Anyway, Charlie, my dad, was driving his cruiser. He was the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington where we lived. Renee, my mom, was fighting again with Charlie. Charlie left in the middle of the performance to go out back with some of the fathers and Renee caught him.

"It was storming outside so I held onto my favorite doll, Sarah Bee, while I watched Renee and Charlie fight. Charlie said that he hated Renee and Renee said that if it wasn't for me that she wouldn't have been married to Charlie. They didn't see the deer up a head. By the time, Charlie saw it; we hit the deer and then a tree. The Cruiser was old and it didn't have air bags." Alice took my hand in hers. "They died there. I wasn't found till the next morning, unconscious and hypothermic.

"I had been bounced from one foster home to another in all of Washington and then into Oregon. I never stand more than a year and by the time I was 18, the Foster Home system said I was old enough to be on my own. I stayed with a friend while I finished high school and found a job. I hadn't known I got into Arcadia University till I found the letter about four months ago in the trash. My friend didn't work and he didn't want me to leave."

"He didn't…do anything toward you, did?" Alice asked. I saw anger in her eyes.

"He beat me a couple of times. I called the police one night while he was drunk. He's…I don't know where he is. I don't care."

We sat for a moment in silence while people around us continued on with their shopping.

"I didn't know you had it so hard," Alice whispered.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"I'm glad you told me though," Alice whispered.

And you know what…I was glad I told her too. Because not once, in the twelve years, had I told anyone what happened to my parents. And not once, except to the police, did I tell anyone about my former friend, a person who could be out of jail any day…and come and find me.

* * *

And I'm hoping you review because it makes me sad to see people don't like what I'm writing. And the way things are I'm sad because I can't read Eclipse. Library had to many holds and I can't spend any money now that I'm about to go to College. : (

Huggles,  
Nollie


	5. Chapter 5

Oooo, I just love reading reviews. Anyways, I won't talk much up here. Tyara you know your warning. : ) And DaZzLeR At HeArT ya owe me a cyper cookie. : ) Here is Chapter Five…

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The Bargain

Edward's POV

I twirled a coffee stirrer around and around in my fingers, my eyes on the stirrer, my thoughts on one girl.

It had been two days since the incident at the park and my mind still wandered back to the single kiss I had with her. Her words were pure venom that morning but her mouth was soft, alluring, and unforgettable. I could remember just how she tasted and I was carving another serving of it.

I had been staring at the stirrer that I didn't see Emmet sit down next to me till he spoke.

"Okay, who did you screw so hard that she's stuck in your brain?" Emmett asked, a smirk on his face as he lifting his coffee to his lips.

"That's the point," I said, still staring at the stirrer as I keep twirling is, "I haven't screwed her yet."

Emmett whistled against his cup and took another sip before lowering his cup. "The girl must have some strong will power to say no to you…that or stupid."

"Well she isn't stupid," I said, still staring at the stirrer. "Theresa, the teacher's aid for Professor Pucks, said that Bella answered majority of the question asked in US History."

"Bella?" Emmett said, raising one eyebrow at me.

"That's her name—well her real name is Isabella Swan but she's known by Bella," I said, finally looking up from the stirrer that held my attention for the last half hour. "Have you met her yet?"

"No," Emmett said, shaking his head and picking up his coffee again. "But from what I heard from Rosalie she is a makeover waiting."

I smiled. Rosalie and Alice would probably planning that little event even as we were speaking.

Just then, the door to the coffee shop opened and just my luck, the girl we were speaking about happened to have walked it, shaking her umbrella once outside. Emmett's eyes followed mine and he let out a low whistle again as we watched Bella walk up to the counter.

"That's her?" Emmett whispered.

I nodded once as I watched Bella pay for her flavored tea and slowly made her way over towards us, her cup in both of her hands.

"Hey," she said, walking up to the table and stood a few feet away, keeping a safe distance clearly.

Emmett kicked me once and I remembered that Bella didn't know him.

"Oh, um, Bella this is Emmett—"

"—McCarty," Emmett said, standing and offering Bella one of his hands. "I'm Edward's best friend."

"I've heard about you," Bella said, taking his hand. "You're Rosalie's boyfriend."

"I take you met Rosalie," Emmett said, stuffing his hand once Bella let go into his jean pocket.

"Of course," Bella said, blinking in question. "Edward said she told you that she meet me."

Emmett thought for a moment while I smile. "Oh RIGHT," Emmett said, leaning onto his heels, remembering that night Rosalie interrupted our game to tell us that she meet Alice's roommate. "Yeah she told me about you."

Bella nodded polite before turning her brown eyes on me.

"I need to talk to you for a moment," she said, her hands tightening on her tea.

"Okay," I said.

"Well I better be going," Emmett said, picking up his jacket from the back of his chair. "Rosalie wanted to go to the movies this afternoon after her French class and that ends in twenty minutes across campus."

Emmett shrugged into his jacket and tipped his head towards Bella. "Nice meeting you Bella."

"Same here," Bella said.

We watched Emmett stroll towards the door. Bella didn't watch Emmett the entire way towards the door and took the seat that Emmett just abandoned. For if Bella did watch she would have caught Emmett turn back towards us at the door and give me two thumbs up while he mouthed "she's a keeper".

I smirked as he opened the door and curse as the rain came down on his head.

"He seems nice," Bella said, looking at Emmett again. "And every large as well."

I chuckled and finally put down the twirling stirrer.

"You wanted to speak to me," I said, leaning forward slightly.

Bella looked down at her tea and took a slow sip. I gave her the time to gather her thoughts while I looked over her. Alice said that she took Bella some shopping and I could tell that the jeans were new that she was wearing.

"I have a proposal for you," she said, looking up from her tea.

"A proposal?" I asked, leaning on one arm that rested against my arm rest.

She nodded. "I will…_allow_…you to get to know be better," she said, her words slow as she continued to think of what she was saying, "in exchange for something."

I nodded. "In exchange for what?"

She looked me straight in the eye.

"No women for the time you get to _know_ me better," she said. "At least a month then we'll see after that. I want to see that you are serious about getting to know me better instead of sleeping with me."

She did have a point and really I didn't care about any of them if I had a chance to be friends with Bella…in just maybe more than friend in the future.

"Deal," I said, smiling.

She looked taken back, as if she didn't expect me to say yes to her proposal.

"I won't see—or sleep for that matter—as long as you allow me to get to know you," I said, making everything clear.

She nodded. "That was what I said."

"But I want you to be _willing_," I said, leaning forward. "I don't want you to put this…shield around you every time I'm around you."

Bella went pale for a moment.

"I can't get to you Bella if you protect yourself all the time," I whispered, silently pledging with her.

"I said I would allow you to, didn't I?" she asked using the same whisper tone I used.

"What you _say_ and what you _do _are different actions," I pointed out.

Bella tipped her head back just slightly. "I'll try," she said.

"I take that for now," I said nodding.

"Tomorrow at the library," Bella said, standing up now. "I have Biology to study for, Alice said you're majoring in it and know everything in the subject. After you help me, we can talk."

I smiled. "A study date?"

"Maybe," she said and turned and left leaving me with my thoughts and me twirling the stirrer again.

* * *

Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. You know our deal: You like it you review it. You don't like it you don't review it. And I am hoping for LOTS of reviews because that means you LIKE my story. Anyways, I didn't eat breakfast so I'm going to go bug my mum for something to eat.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS- Is anyone else having problems with FanFiction because I am...oh well, maybe it's my computer here at work.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I will keep this short. Tyara, you better have reviewed chapter 5 my little friend, lol, you know your warning. Anyways, here is Chapter Six…

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Mistake and Second Chances

I arrived at the library with my Biology textbook and a laptop that Alice let me borrow till I got my own…which meant after I finished University. I took one of the farthest tables from the doors and the farthest from others. I had just placed the laptop on the table top when my pocket started vibrating. Giggle, I reached into my pocket for the cell that Alice gave me—Alice seems to spoil me.

Flipping open the cell, I read:

TEXT MESSAGE FROM E CULLEN

I raised an eyebrow and clicked to view the message.

HAD 2 DRIVE ALICE 2 HER BF  
SORRY I'M G2B L8

I clicked reply and slowly typed my message out. **(A/N: Okay bear with me. I don't know a cell—GASP!—I know shocker. So I don't know exactly how to do the text stuff.)**

I'LL BE WAITING

I waited a moment, turning on the laptop and plugging it into an outlet. The laptop had booted up when Edward replayed.

B THERE IN A FEW

I shook my head and placed the phone down on the table.

"Well if it isn't the poor fishy."

I flinched inward and looked up at Jessica and Lauren. I could finally tell them apart. Alice had pointed them who was who one day.

"Have you been branded yet, fishy?"

"Excuse me?" I said, blinking up at them.

"I bet she was in his bed the first night she was here," Lauren said, smirking down at me.

"Of course," Jessica said. "He has to give her the big Edward welcome."

"Uh-huh," Lauren said.

"I haven't slept with him yet," I said, looking back at the laptop.

"Ah what a shame," Jessica said, bring her hand to her mouth as if she felt bad for me before smirking at Lauren. "I guess she isn't Edward's type."

"And what is Edward's type per se?" I asked, raising my eyes up at them for a moment as the wireless internet came up.

Jessica went to open her mouth but closed it, nothing coming out. She scoffed and turned to Lauren, tilting her head towards me. Lauren did the same thing. I just smiled and looked down at the laptop. The next time I looked up, Dumb and Dumber had left and Edward was walking towards me.

"Sorry," he said, sitting down across from me. "Alice wanted to go see Jasper only to find out that he wasn't there."

"It's okay," I said, smiling. "I only had to deal with Dumb and Dumber."

He smiled that crooked smile that makes my heart flutter within my chest. "I see Alice taught you their nicknames."

"No," I said, looking at my laptop. "Anyone seems to be calling them that."

He laughed and pulled out his biology textbook.

* * *

We had been studying for an hour when Edward stood and said he was going to go to the bathroom.

"Yes please," I called after him, "I don't want you going here."

I just heard him laugh as he walked away.

I stared at my screen looking at the notes the computer record and transcribed—THANK YOU ALICE!!—while my mind wondered. Edward managed to ask questions in between my questions on biology. He asked me about my favorite color. _"It depends," I said, flipping through my textbook. _He asked me about my favorite candy. _"3 Musketeers," I said, smiling. _He basically asked me a few small questions and mostly what my favorites were.

* * *

I had been reviewing my notes for nearly 45 minutes before I realized that Edward had not come back to the table from the restroom.

"Where is he?" I said, standing from the table.

The library at Arcadia University was large but not that large you could get lost. It was two floors, the first floor having tables for students to study and computers. There were a few books on shelves that lined parallel to the South Wall that keep our table and a few other tables hidden from the rest of the library. The second floor had most of the research books.

I appeared around the book shelve and looked around. And there he was, leaning against the check out counter talking to the librarian aid. I felt anger bubble in me as I looked away from him and went to gather my things.

The bathroom, ha, right, I thought, shoving my test book into my messenger bag. I saved the files of notes I took before shut down the laptop. I placed my bag on my shoulder, picked up the laptop and cell, and left the table. I paused at Edward's things as I passed them and with one arm shoved them off the table. His textbook landed on top of his papers had he tucked in with the pages of the book and his backpack spilled all of his things out and all over the floor.

I walked briskly towards the exit, passing Edward.

"Bastard," I muttered when I was within his hearing range and walked past him.

"Bella," he called after me.

I pushed the door opened, slamming against the wall of the building before it came slamming back against its frame.

"Bella," Edward said, catching up with me, "let me explain."

I stopped and faced him, my hand shaking as I balled it into a fist.

"Here I thought," I snapped at him, his face going pale as my eyes meet his, "that you wanted to get me know me better but clearly that wasn't the case."

"Bella," he said, stopping me as I tried to pass him.

"Move Edward."

"Not until I explain what—"

"I'm not stupid, Edward," I shouted at him. "I saw what was going on. I gave you your shot and you blew it flirting with…with—" I smothered a scream and turned away from him.

"Bella," Edward called after me.

"Leave me alone," I said, pulling my arm from his grasp and turned to look at him.

"No," he said.

"Why won't you just leave me ALONE?" I yelled at him, my tears now coming down my face.

"Because I won't," he said.

I knew we were causing a scene but I didn't care at the moment.

"You don't know how it hurt to see you over there," I whispered at him, through my clenched teeth. "It was like…like a backslap in the face. I was up to giving you a chance, to prove that the rumors weren't all true. But I guess they were."

"Bella," he whispered.

"Edward!"

We turned and watched a tall, blonde lanky boy walk towards us, waving one hand in the air.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," the new boy said, smiling at Edward before noting my posture and tears and Edward's miserable face. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing Jasper," Edward said. "Just a disagreement."

I scoffed and turning my head away from them.

"Jasper I want you to meet Bella Swan, Alice's dorm mate," Edward said. "Bella this is Rosalie's cousin and Alice's boyfriend, Jasper Hale." **(A/N: I know it doesn't make sense how Jasper isn't Edward's cousin so I'll explain really quick. Edward's and Rosalie's mom are sisters, making Edward and Rosalie cousins while Rosalie's Dad and Jasper's Dad are brothers, making Rosalie and Jasper cousins. So there is no blood connection between Edward and Alice (Alice and Edward are bro and sis) and Jasper. Make sense?)**

"Hi," I said, turning to look back at Edward and Jasper.

"I'm heard about you," Jasper said, smiling. "Alice has speaks highly of you."

"I bet," I said, breaking a slight smile.

"I was coming here to invite Edward to a dinner party I'm hosting tomorrow, do you want to come? Alice would probably invite you," Jasper said, his hand palm up towards me. "It's just a get together for some friends."

"Um…sure," I said, nodding.

"I'll be there," Edward said towards Jasper.

"Cool anyways, I need to find Alice. Do you know where she is, Edward?"

"Last I check, she was working in the photography lab."

"Okay, I'll see you two tomorrow then."

"Bye," I said, watching Jasper turn back around and walk in the direction he came.

Edward waiting for Jasper to disappear before turning towards me.

"I don't want to hear it Edward," I said, picking up where we left in our fight.

"Please, Bella, giving me another chance," Edward pleaded with me.

I sighed and looked into his green eyes. They did look sorry and it broke my anger into pieces. I did have a nice time before Edward left.

"I want somewhere were you won't be tempted," I said, clutching the laptop to my chest, looking at my feet.

"Then my place then," Edward said.

"Hell no," I said, looking up at him.

"Where else do you want to study then?" Edward asked me.

I thought for a minute and decided I couldn't think of any.

"Fine," I said. "This is your last chance Edward…don't mess it up."

* * *

Ooo, man, my heart was pumping when I wrote that and my fingers were flying. Anyways you know the drill: Reviews if you like, No reviews if you don't like and I know you all LOVED that chapter so I'm hoping to see LOTS of reviews. I'm in search for chocolate, yummy!

Huggles,  
Nollie


	7. Chapter 7

Okay making this short again. There is another spoiler at the end of the chapter so if you don't want to read it you don't. Tyara you know your warning. And here is the WELL WANTED Chapter Seven…

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

A Jazzy Dinner

Alice parked her yellow Porsche, Rihanna "Shut Up and Drive" dieing with the engine, as we arrived at Jasper Hale's apartment. His four room apartment was located on the West part of campus, in the up scale part of it. I noted, not reall surprised, that most of the cars parked on the road where fancy, clean cars.

"Stop fidgeting Bella," Alice said, snapping her fingers and then pointing at my shirt as I tried to pull it down lower then the neckline up.

"I can't help it Alice," I said, wrapping my arms around my midriff.

She rolled her eyes and started up the sidewalk towards the front door of Jasper's first floor apartment.

Alice had a wonderful time this afternoon playing "Barbie" with me, me being the "Barbie." While she picked out a short sleeved turtleneck sweater, black jeans, and black boots, I wore a navy off-the-shoulders silk shirt with long flowing sleeves that covered my arms till the knuckles—a low in the neckline and high in the waist—, a cerulean Spanish inspired skirt that gathered dirt as I walked quickly up the path, and cerulean ballet flats because I couldn't wear the hells.

Alice rang the doorbell once.

"Stop fidgeting," she hissed at me before smiling as Jasper opened the door.

"Alice," he said before kissing her on the lips.

I turned my head to give them some privacy.

"Ah, Bella," he said, turning towards me after Alice settled into his arms and they rested around her waist, "it's wonderful to see you again."

I smiled. "You mean it's nice not to see me upset," I said, entering his apartment.

Jasper chuckled while Alice looked up at him and asked, "What's she going on about?"

"Nothing Alice," Jasper said. "Bella, there are drinks in the kitchen, help yourself. Dinner will be served exactly at seven-thirty."

I saluted him and slowly made my away around the apartment.

There weren't that many people there, maybe a dozen or so, some holding a wine glass, some holding a beer, while very few—only one that I could tell—held a glass of water.

Jasper's apartment was tastily decorated. The walls were painted in tans and creams with a few speakers hanging in the corner where Jazz music playing lightly. **(A/N: I do own a CD called "A Jazzed-Up Dinner Party which helped me title this chapter, I am listening to write now for inspiration, and—lol—is playing at Jasper's dinner party. Omg, I do find the weirdest inspiration in songs—like last chapter Rihanna "Throwing Dishes" was my inspiration. He-he maybe I should create a play list. Anyways, back to the chapter…) **As I walked closer to look at the pictures hanging off the walls, I noted that majority of them held the same people: Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and a few other people that I didn't know but somehow knew that they were family.

The one in front of me was Edward hanging his arms around Jasper and Emmett pulling them together with the Grand Canyon in the background.

"We took that this past summer," Emmett said, appearing by my side, a beer in his hand.

I smiled and looked up at him.

"I heard what happened at the library yesterday," Emmett said, staring at the picture.

"Yes, well, he had it coming I guess," I said, staring at the picture again.

"There you are," Edward said, smiling as he approached.

I felt my heart flutter at the crooked smile and just how good looking Edward was in a white polo and black slacks.

"Edward," Emmett said, smiling at him. "Since you know where the kitchen is, why don't you get Bella something to drink seeing that you and Bella don't have drinks yet?"

"Water please," I said, turning towards Edward. "I don't have to drink much to become drunk. One glass pretty much does it."

Edward nodded his head and went to the kitchen.

"What is playing right now?" I asked Emmett.

"The song?" Emmett said, looking at one of the speakers. He listened for a few minutes which during that time, Edward came back.

"Here's you water," Edward said, handing me a glass.

"Edward what song is playing now?" Emmett asked Edward my question.

"Oh that is Marilyn Moore "Trouble is a Man"," Edward said, taking a sip of his red wine.

"You know music?" I asked Edward as I raised my glass to my lips.

"Edward practically has every CD and record," Emmett said, smiling. "He was able to get Carlisle's—his father—record player to play again so he could listen to some classical music as a kid."

I looked at Edward impressed and then back at Emmett.

"You've known Edward along time?"

"We've known each other since we were babies," Edward said, smiling. "I remember you putting play-do in Rosalie's hair."

"Ooo, she was not happy that day," Emmett said, taking a large gulp of wine.

I laughed as Edward said, "Gave him a black eye, she did."

"I do have an arm," Rosalie said, joining us.

I marveled the way Rosalie was able to wear a ruby-red plunge halter with her skinny black jeans and open-toe stilettos.

"Hello Bella," she said, giving me a smile, while wrapping her arm around Emmett's. "I've haven't seen you since you moved in. How's everything?"

"Alright," I said, taking another drink.

"Dinner is ready," Jasper called from the threshold of the dinning room.

I sat across from Edward at the table, Jasper and Emmet to either side of me. The table sat boy-girl-boy-girl the entire way down, reminding me of the Victorian ages.

Jasper made a wonderful meal starting with fresh garden salad, followed by what seemed to have been clam chowder, and then grilled salmon over angel hair pasta. What surprised me the most from the meal, out side of the shaved ice that looked like ice cream that came after the pasta and before dessert which was delicious Strawberry cheesecake, was that I had a pleasant time with Edward. Alice and Emmett teased him half the time, yet he took it well, teasing back and smiling. And by the time it was for everyone to leave, Edward told Alice he would take me hold when she told me that she was going to stay and help clean up with Jasper.

"You didn't have to take me back to my dorm," I said to Edward.

"I know," Edward said, smiling at me. "But I wanted to."

I didn't say more after that till we got back to my dorm.

"I had a great time tonight," I said to Edward as he cut the engine.

"Yeah," Edward said, smiling towards me. "Next month it is my turn to host the dinner party."

"Oh?" I said, surprised.

"Yeah, we each take turns hosting it," he said, nodding. "Last month Emmett hosted it and he had Bar-B-Q and we ate outside by the pool."

I smiled and saw what would have happened if I had gone.

"Well I better go," I said, noting the time. "Your place tomorrow to study?"

He nodded, his face turned towards mine.

I leaned forward and gently touched my lips to Edward's. Pulling away before he got the chance to kiss me back, I opened my door and walked the door of my dorm building. Edward remained where he was even as I stepped inside the building and closed the door, my back against it.

* * *

Okay, you know your job. Review if you like/LOVE it. No review if you don't like/LOVE it. I'm hoping for a lot of reviews. : )

A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! I LOVE READING THEM SO KEEP THEM COMING.

Huggles,  
Nollie


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I'M SURPRSING YOU GUYS WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!! He-he! That's how much I love you guys rite now, I wrote one more chapter today. Aren't you lucky? Now here is Chapter Eight…

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Sabotage

He kept his promise, I thought, watching Edward pay for a jumbo popcorn and two drinks. It had been three weeks and during that time Edward…stuck to me like…glue I guess.

We had a few study dates, most at his place—which I might add was really nice, really comforting. Then about a week ago, Edward asked me after one of our study sessions if I wanted to try an Italian place near by. I wasn't to sure about it but I said yes.

The Italian place was beautiful…along with the women. I admitted that the hostess and the waitress were pretty cute but Edward gave them the same smile that he gave to teachers when he got the answer right. Instead he saved the special smile for me that night.

After that date, we hung out, laughing and talking. We did A LOT of talking and we learned a lot about each other. Edward and his family loved cars, more so Rosalie than anyone. I got to watch as Rosalie worked on Edward's Volvo one day and laughed more than I probably had than any time to see Rosalie dressed in greased and oiled jeans with an old faded American Eagle shirt while Edward got embarrassed by Rosalie.

Now we were heading to watch a movie. Edward smiled and handed me the popcorn.

"Don't eat it all," Edward joked, smiling at me.

"As if I could," I said and tossed a handful of popcorn in my mouth with a smile as I walked slightly a head of him.

* * *

Edward's POV

I watched as Bella smiled and walked slightly a head. I kept to my promise, kept it down to the point that I smiled with meaning at Bella. It was great to know that she trusted me. And the entire time I was with her, I felt just a guy. A guy with a great girl, a guy who didn't think about sex, just the girl and what she wanted.

And I wouldn't do anything to screw this up.

* * *

Bella's POV

Two days later, I was running in the park again, listening to Alice's blue IPod which I think she practically gave to me. I was smiling. And for the first time, I felt happy…And then Ana, from my biology class came out of no where and I swerved to avoid her, tripping over my own two feet and landed funny on my own side.

"Oh my God, Bella are you okay?" Ana said, coming over to my side.

"Yeah," I said, flinching at the burning at my hands. They were badly scrapped and starting to swollen. At least they weren't bleeding.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," Ana said, smiling slightly at me.

"It's okay," I said, getting to my feet slowly.

And suddenly I remember something. Ana was in my dorm building yet she wasn't coming from the East side of the campus. She was coming for the Northwest part of it. And for another, I didn't recall her coming into the dorm building last night.

"Where were you coming from?" I asked, thinking my words slowly so I didn't screw this up.

Ana just smiled at me and said with a dreamy look on her face, "I spent the night with the greatest guy every."

"Really? That's…That's great. Who was he?" I asked, my heart started to be faster.

"Edward Cullen," Ana said, smiling dreamily up at the sky before sighing. "And he was the greatest guy I could give my virginity to."

My heart froze and I felt my face go pale.

"You…you slept with Edward?" I asked, not believing her, not wanting to believe her.

"Yeah, Edward told me about the stupid bargain," she said, waving her hand in the air as if what she said didn't matter. "But apparently he didn't care because he…well u know…slept with me last night."

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Anyways, I have to go," Ann said, smiling at me. "See you in class?"

"Yeah," I said, my heart refusing to believe while my mind…did…

* * *

Ana's POV

I felt bad as I walked away from Bella Swan and quickly towards the two girls who were waiting in the bushes.

"She believes that too easily," said the first girl.

"Where's the money?" I asked.

"Here," said the second girl. "You deserved it."

"Go to Hell," I muttered taking the money and went to go pay off one of my bills.

* * *

I hope you guys loved the chapter because I'm hoping for LOTS OF REVIEWS: D I'm now going to go rest my well worked out fingers.

Huggles,  
Nollie


	9. Chapter 9

Due to author being an IDIOT and replaced the wrong chapter, this chapter is missing and author hopes to get the original chapter back!


	10. Chapter 10

Keeping pre-chapter short: I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to bloodredx for editing again my chapter. Huggies to all those who reviewed, so if you haven't you must!! IT'S FUN!! Lol. Now onto Chapter Ten…

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The Regrets and the Anger

I whimpered as my temples pounded, squeezing my eyes shut at the light that flirted through the blinds. Alice must have left the blinds open last night. I stretched and rolled over onto my side, cuddling deep into the sheets. I thought I felt someone beside me, thought I felt something warm snake around my waist and pull me into something just as equally warm. But I knew there was no one…there…

I slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see the white digital alarm clock but instead there was an antique brass table lamp atop a stained nightstand. Where…where am I? I turned my head to look at the ceiling to spot a ceiling fan running, the lights made of frosted glass blown into the shape of flowers. The walls were painted a pale cream.

I heard a male moan beside me and strained to remember what happened.

I remembered Ana walking away, her words running through my head over and over again. _"Yeah, Edward told me about the stupid bargain. But apparently he didn't care because he…well you know…slept with me last night."_

I walked the entire length of the campus, even in the down pour. I stopped three times at one of the food stores on the campus. Once to eat something for breakfast, three protein bars I slowly recalled. Then a few hours later for lunch, three-forty-seven it said on the receipt. Then once as the sun was setting.

During the times I just was walking, my mind wandered, Ana's stupid words replaying again and again like it had all day. And finally, I got upset. I wanted to go find Edward confront him about sleeping with Ana but I knew that he would just say that it was a lie. So I bought the vodka, grabbing just a random bottle knowing that I wouldn't have finished it, and a box of extra large condoms.

The clerk from my other two times I bought stuff was there still when I bought the vodka and condoms. He chuckled and said me what I needed the stuff for.

I glared up at him and said, "Just being another one of those girls who get screwed by Edward." And in more than one way, I wanted to add but didn't.

I headed west, towards Edward's apartment. I knew about the key above the door after I watched Edward use it twice when he left his keys inside. I used it, then placed it back above the door. I didn't bother locking it.

And I got drunk. I didn't really recall much after that. I didn't recall how I ended up in a bed that I knew that belonged to Edward Cullen because I had seen his bedroom before, seen the antique lamp set atop of twin stained nightstands, seen the digital alarm and the phone on the nightstand nearest to the bathroom. I knew I was in Edward Cullen's bedroom but I didn't know how.

I felt someone sigh beside me and cuddled closer towards me, pulling my back into their front. My temples pounded along side my heart as I rolled slowing back onto my back, the arm still around my waist. There, his auburn hair ruffled from sleep, a pillow crease in his cheek, his mouth slightly open, was Edward. A naked Edward for the sheets covered his legs and ass but not his torso. I looked down and felt my heart freeze. I was naked too.

I panicked, pulling the sheet up as I slowly sat up, moving the arm from around my waist. Edward moaned and rolled over onto his back. I would have probably swooned any other time to see Edward's chest but not when I was naked with him. Edward's eyes slowly opened and turned his head slowly towards me.

"Morning," he muttered huskily.

I looked around the room and noted the clothes thrown askew on the floor. Edward's shirt was hanging from his laptop on the desk lining the wall with the door to the bedroom.

My anger bubbled within me.

"Tell me where you were the night before last." I demanded, slowly, looking away from him so that he didn't see my anger.

"At Emmett's place," Edward said, sitting up slightly.

"Don't," I said, pointing one finger at him. "Don't touch me, you bastard."

"Wh-what?" Edward said.

"I know for a fact," I said, gathering the sheets around me, pulling them from the bed, "that you weren't at Emmett's."

"That's stupid," Edward said, sitting up, naked as they day he was born that I had to turn my face away not to blush at the sight of him. "You can ask Emmett."

"Put on some pants," I snapped at him, turning my back on him.

The bed springs moaning as Edward got up.

"Ana from biology told me yesterday morning that you screwed her last night," I said, bending over to pick up my sweats and panties. "How you didn't give a damn about our bargain and clearly not about me."

"This is bullshit," Edward said, "and you can turn around now."

I turned my head over my shoulder to see Edward was dressed in jeans, zipping them up.

"Damn it Bella, I kept my promise," Edward said, coming to stand in front of me. I clutched the sheet tighter to me. "I haven't slept with anyone since I first meet you."

"I didn't want to sleep with you," I said, snapping at him, wanting a reason—any reason—for me to be angry, to let me vent my anger towards Edward.

"If I recall correctly," Edward said, his eyes a bright green in the morning light, "you said that you wanted me last night. That I said you would regret it last night."

"You knew I was drunk," I said, pushing my hand against his chest. "You knew that I was easy."

"If you want to be mad at me, Bella, because yes I did sleep with you when you were drunk, then be mad," Edward said, his words had bite with them. "But I _did_ say you would regret it."

He turned away.

"At least we used protection, right?" I snapped at him.

He turned back towards me.

"Yeah," he snapped back at me. "You said—"

"Good then," I said, cutting him off and picked up my bra from the floor.

Edward closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as if he was fighting within himself. Then he turned back and headed towards the bathroom.

"Damn it, Edward you _TOOK_ my virginity," I said, finally realizing what happened last night. Not details but the _major_ key point.

Edward froze in his walk to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said, turning slightly towards me.

"Keep it," I said, tearing gathering in my eyes. "I guess in the end…I was just another one of those girls, huh?"

His face went slack and his mouth opened to say something but I just smiled slightly.

"I better go see Alice," I said, picking up slowly the hoodie from the floor. "I'll, um, get this back to you once I change."

Edward nodded his head and I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, closed the door behind me. I leaning against the closed door and let my tears silently fall.

* * *

Okay, here is the time to review.

Huggles,  
Nollie


	11. Chapter 11

I'll making pre-chapter short. I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS. Thanks again to bloodredx for editing my chapters so far. Now here is chapter eleven…

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

The Truth

Edward's POV

It was two weeks since Bella and I slept together, and not once had we spoken to each other. When we saw each other on the rare occasion - normally when she was with Alice or Rosalie or in class - I tried to make eye contact, to smile, and even work up the nerve to say something to her. But Bella wouldn't want to make eye contact, wouldn't smile the times she did catch my eye, and she didn't speak to me.

Finally, one day after Biology, after Bella hurried out of the room, I walked up to Ana. I had to find the underlying cause of this.

"Hey Ana, can I speak to you for a moment?" I asked, flinching inward at how I sounded like a teacher there.

Ana, who had been leaning over to get her pack together, looking up between her red locks and looked up at me in surprise, "Uh, sure."

I picked up my messenger back and walked down to her table.

"Uh, what's up?" Ann said, looking unsure.

"Did you tell Bella we slept together?"

Her face went pale. "Please, let me explain."

I nodded, giving her that much so she could come clean before I started yelling at her.

She looked around as if she looking for someone, or a why out before looking back at me.

"Jessica and Lauren made me," she whispered.

"What did you just say?" I asked, my ears not believing her.

Ana folding her arms around herself and whispered, "They found out about your bargain with Bella."

"How did they find that out?" I asked, taken back. There was no one in the coffee shop that afternoon.

"They were flirting with the clerk at some coffee shop and he spilled about the bargain," she said. I nodded, remembering the clerk. "They were shocked that you even agreed to the bargain. They thought that you would just screw her like you did normal girls, not treat her special and stuff.

"I was crying in the girl's bathroom," Ana said, looking away from me now. "I was falling behind on some of my bills and they were about to cut the power off at my grandmother's. I couldn't let her go without power, she has to have some of her medications cold. They offered me cash to tell Bella that you slept with me. I wasn't sure why they wanted me to do it but I did. Once I did, and I saw Bella's face, I knew what they were trying to do.

"I am so sorry, Edward," Ana said, her face turning back towards me. "If you want I will tell Bella everything."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Please," I said, opening them again. "She hasn't talked to me since that day."

She nodded. I watched her walk away and I hung my head. How did my life get so complicated?

* * *

Bella's POV

I was at the library, my algebra textbook open, when a shadow fell over my pages. I looked up to see Ana standing in front of me. I smiled slightly up at her.

"What's up?" I asked, laying my pencil down.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered.

"Uh, sure, take a seat."

She didn't take the seat.

"I lied to you, Bella."

"About what?" I said, my smile freezing on my face.

She wanted a moment or two before saying so low that I thought I didn't hear it, "Edward and I didn't sleep together."

"What did you just say?" I said, my face going slack in surprise.

"Edward and I didn't sleep together," she said. "I said we had because I needed money to pay my grandmother's electric bill."

I didn't know what to say to her. My mind went completely numb at her words just like they had when she said she slept with Edward. Edward didn't break his word?

"Who paid you to say that you had slept with Edward?" I asked my anger getting a head of me.

"Jessica and Lauren," she whispered.

"I should have known," I said, shaking my head.

"You're not upset at me?" Ana asked, looking sad down at me.

"No," I said, smiling at her. "But don't expect those bitches' make-up to be perfect for the next few days."

* * *

I found Jessica and Lauren at the campus pool. They were flirting with the life guard, who looked like he was about to die up on his chair.

"Jessica, Lauren," I shouted, slamming open the pool gate, the metal chain clinking against each other.

Ever person in the pool including Jessica, Lauren, and the life guard turned in my direction. I stopped before each of them, my fist balling.

"I can't believe you asked Ana to lie about Edward sleeping around," I hissed at them.

Jessica scoffed and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder while Lauren just smiled.

"So what if we did?" Lauren said, taking a step towards me. "What are you going to do about it?"

"This," I said and slammed my fist into her face.

Lauren screamed as she clutched her face and then stepped backwards into the pool. Jessica looked shocked she didn't see my fist slamming into her face as well. This time Jessica didn't need to step into the pool to fall into it, she just leaned backwards and fell it.

"YOU BITCH!" Lauren yelled, still holding onto her face while Jessica cried.

I shrugged. "Takes a bitch to know one, I guess."

Suddenly, one by one—starting with the life guard, who appeared to be happy that Jessica and Lauren weren't flirting with him any more—till every single person started clapping.

I wasn't sure what to do after that but smile and slowly walk away.

* * *

Okay, time to REVIEW!! I still want to hear about "Bella being pregnant" POVs so send them through reviews. I won't hate ya if you want or don't want her to be pregnant. Anyways, the next time I write I will be a NEW Nollie. Lol, I'm getting my hair cut today—over a year since I have gotten my hair cut—so it will be interesting how it is cut.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS- I never been in a fight so you just had to bare with me on Bella punching out Dumb and Dumber


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, it's the NEW Nollie here. Lol, I got a hair cut that looks absolutely wonderful! Anyways, I'll keep this short. Thanks to my editor bloodredx for doing a magnificent job once again. Now onward to Chapter Twelve…

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Forgiveness and Forgetting

Ana's confession about what she did not only made me punch Lauren in the eye and Jessica in the nose but also had me racing back afterwards to Edward's apartment. I knocked continuously on the door till Edward finally opened the door.

"I'm sorry," I said, throwing my arms around his shoulders and felt the tears come to my eyes.

Edward remained froze beneath me till finally a moment later I heard the door to his apartment close slowly, the door needed oil for it squeaked the entire way shut, and felt his arms ago around me.

"Bella," he whispered as I turned my head towards his neck and inhaled his scent—pine and soap apparently.

"I acted so stupid," I whispered against his neck.

He hushed me, his hand on the back of my head, as he moved me slowly to the couch.

"We both acted foolish," he said, gently prying me away from him and gently sitting me down.

And we sat there, me in Edward's arms till finally my tears stopped. We talked, and I stated over and over again how sorry I was for not believing him and Edward stating that he was sorry or not trying hard enough to make me listen. We were both being foolish.

And by the end of the night, we were kissing on his couch while the rain outside came down. **(A/N: Okay I seemed to rush that a bit but I wanted to get the chapter moving along and I hate making up…even though me and my ex seemed to have gone it just fine and we're best friends now….ANYWAYS, that was totally off topic…)**

* * *

I was sitting in on my bed, thinking. Surprisingly, I was, just thinking that is. I didn't want to remember some of the events that happened but something was bugging me. Something that I asked and how I cut off the answer before hearing the complete thing.

"_At least we used protection, right?" I snapped at him._

"_Yeah," Edward snapped back after turning around. "You said—"_

"_Good then," I said._

Edward said "you" in the second part of his response to my question. Not 'I' meaning Edward used a condom. Not 'We' meaning I was on the pill and Edward used a condom. But 'you' meaning that I was responsible for the protection.

"Hey Alice," I asked aloud, my voice was soft.

"Hmm," Alice said, rolling over onto her side to look at me through half-closed eyes.

"How is it that your brother hasn't made anyone pregnant?" I whispered, looking over her as I tucked my knees under my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"I don't know, jeez," Alice said, turning back onto her back. "I never had to ask my brother that. I suppose they used protection, you know…he used a condom and the girl used birth control—" Alice turned her head to look at me, her eyes narrow "—_WHY?_"

"No reason," I said. "I was just thinking."

"God, Bella, if you're worried that some baby's mom will come take Edward away from you," Alice said, scoffing. "You have nothing to worry about because Edward hasn't even made a little Edward Jr. yet."

"Right," I whispered.

Edward didn't use a condom, I thought to myself, and I wasn't on the pill. Holy…was I pregnant?

I turned my head quickly at the calendar by the door. I was off slightly but I normally was irregular. I never knew what day I was going to have my period. Oh lord, I had to tell Edward I might…I gulped…be pregnant.

* * *

I asked Edward to meet on the second floor of the library, using the library as a safe place because Edward couldn't yell when I told him I might be pregnant and he couldn't kill me in front of everyone present though I hardly doubted that he would do that—kill me, I mean.

I bit my lip and paced again when suddenly I ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I am so…Oh my God!" I said, looking up at who I ran into.

"Hello Bella," said the smooth voice my former best friend, who I thought was last in prison but clearly not now. "Long time…no see."

"What the hell are you doing here, Jacob Black?" I snapped at him. "You were supposed to stay away from me."

"As if you mean that, Bella," he said, brushing fingers down my arm. I didn't mean, giving away how uncomfortable and scared I was at the moment.

"I meant every word, Jacob," I hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and see my friend?"

"I'm not your friend anymore and don't start thinking of me as your girlfriend because I have some sad news, I am seeing someone."

His dark eyes went cold and his mouth because a tight line as his anger raged within him. He took hold of my arms in right grips.

"If I am not meant to have you then neither should anyone else."

Then he pushed me, hard. I stumbled backwards. The stairs where behind me all the while I was talking to Jacob and I forget that they were just like I had forgotten about Jacob. I missed the first step down and I tumbled downward. The last look thing I saw was Jacob's face shocked before everything…went black.

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella text messaged me to meet her at the library, saying she had something to tell me.

"I don't know what it is," Alice said when I read the message to her. "All I know is that Bella asked me a weird question last night and she left really early this morning."

I nodded.

I was entering the library when suddenly screams went into the air as if the building was on fire. I snagged a man as he hurried from the building.

"What's happening?" I asked him, looking at his pale face.

"A girl," he stuttered, "just fell down the stairs and is unconscious."

He managed to pull himself away and started running away. My heart froze as I hurried inside to look for Bella. She wanted to meet me on the second floor, for all I knew it could have been—

"OH GOD, BELLA!" I said, rushing towards her at the bottom of the stairs while one of the students near by dialed 911.

She was pale and unconscious. And there on her tan pants, between her legs was blood, a large amount of blood.

* * *

AH!! I'm SORRY. I know that it is a cliffhanger but I had to end it there so DON'T HATE me for writing it as such. Jeez. I will update chapter thirteen as soon as I can. Now you know what to do. Review lots and tell me you want chapter thirteen—not now of course because I haven't wrote it—but ASAP.

Huggles,  
Nollie


	13. Chapter 13

Gr, I am so upset with the FanFiction website, I couldn't respond to reviews, couldn't post, I couldn't do ANYTHING yesterday. GR!! TAKES A DEEP CLENSING BREATH Ah, okay, I am going to keep this short as I can. At the end of the chapter, I have so many reviews with so many POVs that my head is spinning, that am going to try something to keep it easy on me to write chapter 14. Thanks to my editor, bloodredx, again. Now onto to Chapter 13…

**(Disclaimer is on profile and I am not a Doctor so everything I am about to write is something I saw while colunteering at HMFW...I'll explain more later.)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Trauma

Volunteer's POV

I had just stretched my prox-card towards the security pad and walked into the ER when one of the nurses snatched me. A set of nurses and a doctor were all huddled around T6 getting ready for an arrival, all dressed in blue plastic disposable scrubs over their normal scrubs. I had only been assigned to the ER for three weeks but could recognize when they were waiting for an arrival.

"Put on a pair of gloves," said the nurse, who snagged me, "The ambulance will be arriving in 5 minutes. FIVE MINUTES EVERYONE!"

"What happened?" I asked Jamie, one of the nurses.

"A college student fell down 30 feet of stairs," she whispered as I snapped two medium gloves on.

"Okay, ambulance is arriving in bay three," Dr. Carlos shouted, walking thorough the Trauma ER.

"Come on," Jamie said, walking ahead of me.

I had to jog to keep up with them as they walked through two double doors, a hospital security officer holding up the doors open. I heard sirens in the distances as the ambulance approached. Always the wait killed everyone. The sirens cut off sharply as they came within half a mile from the hospital.

"Less than a minute," Jamie muttered, redoing her ponytail.

A blue-and-white ambulance pulled into the ambulance drive to the ER and backed up into bay three. The paramedic, who had been driving, jumped out of his seat, slamming his door closed.

"What do we have?" Dr. James asked as the paramedic opened the back doors of the ambulance.

"Patient identified by boyfriend as Isabella Marie Swan, 19 years old, allergic to penicillin, fell from the second floor and down the stairs of Arcadia University library," the paramedic inside of the ambulance said, pumping oxygen into the patient's body. "She has been unconscious for thirty-five minutes now, might have a broken ankle by the look of the swelling, and there is bleeding from the virginal area."

They lowered her out of the ambulance.

"T6," Dr. James said, taking out his stethoscope and walked along side with the stretcher as the paramedics transported.

We hurried along aside the stretcher and I got a good look of the patient. She was pale, with her brown hair askew over the stretcher. She would have looked pretty if it wasn't for the bruises that lined her face and arms. And there was blood drying on her tan slacks.

"On three—1—2—3," called Theresa, the head nurse. The nurses helped lift the girl off the stretcher and onto the ER bed.

Then all ER hell broke lose…sort of.

While a life is in their hands, ER personnel don't care about making a mess. One nurse started cutting the girl's white polo while another nurse started the patient on oxygen. Once the shirt was cut, the nurse started cutting the pants. After ripping a bag open, another nurse placed EKG pads on the patient's chest to start the EKG.

Dr. James had been reading the report the paramedic had written up before placing his stethoscope ear pieces into his ear and leaned over to listen to patient.

The RT arrived and the nurse who dealt with the oxygen handed over the RT's responsibilities over with a muttering, "He had to go to the bathroom" while she past me.

"Let's get her an X-ray and CT scan to see if there is any internal damage," Dr James said, leaning away from the patient.

"Come on," Jamie said, nodding with her head to follow us as a nurse unhooked the EKG machine from the stand and placed it on the end of the bed making it run on batteries while we transported the patient to X-ray.

* * *

We were passing the front desk after we finished taking her X-rays and her CT scan. When they transported the patient back to T6 I was ordered to stay at the desk. I sighed. There were days I had to stay at the desk.

"Assigned the desk again?" Diamond asked me, his hair grayed with age and wisdom, his Grace Lee Hospital security uniform pressed.

"Of course," I said, taking a seat besides him.

"At least you got to see the arrival," June snapped at me,

June was known as the Nurse Monster. She was all business here at work and followed the rules and directions point blank. Jane was not the person to get on the bad side of.

"Excuse me," said a short girl, her black pixie hair spiked everywhere, with a boy beside her, both looking upset. "We're here to see our friend, Isabella Swan. She was transported via ambulance to Grace Lee about half an hour or so ago."

"Are you family?" Jane asked, scribbling something down on a pad while Diamond flipped the monitor to look at the white boards for "Swan."

"No," the girl said. "We're her friends."

"If you're not family I can't give you any information about Ms. Swan."

"But she doesn't have any family," the girl said, leaning forward onto the counter. "Her parents died when she was young."

The boy looked slightly shocked, as if he did not know that. But he just nodded at what the girl said.

"If you're not family I can't give you any information. I'm sorry," Jane said, though I knew she wasn't really sorry. "Those are the rules here at Grace Lee Hospital."

The girl narrowed her eyes and then flipped open her cell phone. She pressed one button and held her phone up to her ear.

"Hello, Dad," she said, smiling slightly at Jane. "We need your help finding out the status of our friend Bella." She waited a moment, nodding. "The very same," she continued. "She is at Grace Lee. Thanks Daddy, see you in a few moments."

She closed her cell phone and smirked at Jane.

"Not even your father could find out the status of Ms. Swan," Jane said, smirking back.

"Uh-huh," the girl said, nodding. "But that was before he was placed as Ms. Bella's doctor."

Jane's mouth dropped while the girl just smile and said to me: "By the way, I love the necklace your wearing."

"Um, thanks," I said and watched the two go sit down in the old, plastic red chairs in the waiting room.

* * *

_Okay, as some of you know, I graduated from High School of Medical Profession at North Side High School in Fort Worth, Texas—and yes it is a school! During our senior year we had Health Science Technology Education 2 (also known as HSTE II). In the class, we volunteered about an hour and a half, following and observing doctors, nurses, and other medical personnels at places like a special school for those with learning disabilities, animal hospital, along with major hospitals in the area. My last reporting period I was assigned to Respiratory Therapy at Harris Methodist Fort Worth, were I followed a RT around. I had been down in the ER a few days, so most of the chapter is very personal. I know am rambling here but I had give a brief explanation about where I got all my knowledge and stuff that I wrote in the chapter…any Qs PM me them…_

* * *

HUGS, I'm going to bed,

Nollie


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, in a vote of 25 & 14, here is the winners—meaning 2—of the voting from chapter 13…those who didn't want to the way the chapter came out, I will try to write a different version of this chapter in a different story…Anyways, thanks a million to my editor bloodredx and here is chapter 14…

**(Disclaimer is on profile and I am not a doctor, so everything I have written I have looked it up in my A and P textbook--yes I have my A&P textbook from HS.)**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Bella's Condition

Edward's POV

Waiting was the part that I could not stand. The nurse at the front desk refused to give out any information about Bella unless we were family. And we weren't and apparently Bella didn't have any family either.

"Bella doesn't have parents?" I whispered to Alice as we sat down.

"Haven't you ever asked Bella about her family?" Alice asked me, one of her eyebrows arched up in question.

"It wasn't a topic I looked forward to. No guy wants to meet the girl's parents."

Alice scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Bella's parents died in a car accident when she was young. She was bounced faster than a ball from one foster home to another. The only family she's got is her friends and at times she can't even trust them."

I thought she meant me in her underlining meaning but when she looked down I knew that she meant another friend of Bella's. But before I had time to ask her that, I heard someone hiss. Looking around, I noted a girl, maybe in high school, leaning out of one of the doors leading into the hallway. She hissed again and waved slightly for us to come towards me.

"Well go," Alice hissed at me, slamming me in the arm.

"Alright, alright," I said, Alice did have a good arm.

I walked over to the girl. The same girl sat at the front desk while the nurse there told us she couldn't give out information about patient's condition. She wore a white button down blouse and black slacks. On her label of her shirt was a hospital ID with her name and picture. Her name was Angel according to it. **(A/N: this was the uniform we had to wear in HSTE II only difference is we also had to wear a lap coat which our HSTE ID and the hospital ID had to be on the label.)**

She looked around and pulled me out of the waiting room.

"I can't tell you much about your friend's condition," she whispered, looking around still. "You know with the HIPPA guidelines and stuff."

"Then what can you tell us about her condition?" I asked, folding my arms.

"She has had two tests done so far," she whispered, leaning in closer. "An X-ray to make sure that her ankle isn't broke which they think it is and a CT scan for internal damage. That's all I can really tell you."

I nodded, my mind still spinning on Bella. "At least we know more than we knew when we came here."

She nodded.

"I have to get back to Trauma," she said. "Hopefully you're friend will wake up and tell the nurses that you can come back. That's the only way we can let you come back and see her."

I nodded. "Thanks."

She just smiled and jogged down the hallway to a set of double doors. I turned and walked back into the waiting room.

"What did she say?" Alice whispered to me as I sat down.

I repeated what she told me.

"Oh, I hope Daddy comes soon," Alice whispered. "He will tell us more about her condition."

"At least we know something," I whispered to her.

"True," she said, nodding. "They are thinking her ankle is broken and she might have internal damage."

I nodded and held Alice in my arms when she turned towards me.

* * *

Dr. Carlisle Cullen arrived at Grace Lee Hospital about an hour later and walked straight to the front desk, smiling at Alice and me. Alice smiled and stood.

"Hello, I' m Dr. Cullen," our father said, smiling directly at the nurse who had been giving us the evil eye all the while we were sitting.

One of the doctors who happened to have been walking through behind the desk, stopped and gapped at Dad.

"The Dr. Cullen?" he asked, switching a chart from his hand to under one of his arms. "The Dr. Cullen who preformed—"

"The very same," our father said, smiling.

We watched as the doctor held out and his and over the nurse's head.

"I'm heard about you in med school," the doctor said, shaking our father's hand. "You are like a god!"

Our father just shrugged.

"I here because I have was assigned a patient."

The nurse was fuming at the desk.

"Of course, which patient is it?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," Dad said, smiling. "She is a friend of my family, and I would like to be assigned as her doctor. I believe that's okay with the hospital?"

The nurse at the front desk looked unhappy at this and was about to stay something when the doctor said, "Of course it is okay. We would be happy to have Dr. Carlisle Cullen here at Grace Lee Hospital."

"Thank you."

"Diamond, buzz open the door for Dr. Cullen."

"Sure thing," said the security officer, smiling at our father and then winking at Alice.

Alice positively glowed as our father turned away from the desk.

"Come on you two; let's check up on your friend."

Alice silently cheered, raising her hands into the air with a huge smile, and followed shortly behind our father and me. The nurse glaring at us, flames coming literally from her. The girl who I saw earlier smiled and watched slowly was we walked into the ER and followed the red line to the Trauma section.

* * *

Bella lay so silently, expect for the beep of the EKG, that it hurt to see her, dressed now in the hospital gown. Alice leaned into my shoulder and started to cry at the sight of her. I hushed her as our father read the chart that the doctor handed him.

"X-rays are in," one of the nurses said, holding up the transparent black sheet.

"Thanks," Dr. James said, taking the sheets from her.

Dad turned up from the chart and looked at the sheets, which were now being held up in the light. Alice and I looked up too to see what looked like an X-ray of a leg.

"Just as we thought," Dr. James said our father nodding, "An impacted fracture of the tarsal bones and a simple fracture of the fibula."

"Lay-man terms please," Alice asked, looking between Dad and Dr. James.

"An impacted fracture is just like it sounds like," Dad explained, "two or more broken bones forced into each other. The tarsal bones form your ankle. A simple fracture is just a brake of the bone and does not break any skin. The fibula is the smaller of the two bones below your knee, darling, that doesn't carry any weight. It's located on the outer part of your leg, the bone that forms the bulge at your ankle."

Alice looked down at her feet.

"At least there is no break of her ribs," Dr. James said. "The CT scan results might take a few hours."

I looked back at Bella and asked, "She's been unconscious now over two hours."

"Yes," Dr. James said, "and we're worried about that. We're hoping that she wakes up in a few hours."

"Dr. James," said another nurse, "we have the results of the blood typing found on the girl's pants. There were two blood types found."

Everything froze.

"Majority of the blood found is the patient's blood," she said, handing the papers over to Dr. James, "but we found a small amount of O."

Dr. James looked at the woman and then down at the papers. He looked up and said to her, "Find Dr. Devon Rogers, the obstetrician. She might have miscarried."

My heart froze in my chest and Alice squeezed me in a hug.

"Its okay, Edward, its okay," Alice whispered repeatedly as I looked at Bella.

Bella was… pregnant?

* * *

Dr. Rogers wasn't sure if Bella miscarried or not because only a small amount of blood was found.

"Her hormones are elevated suggest she is pregnant but the amount of blood on her clothes doesn't suggest that it was a miscarriage," he said, looking at Bella's chart.

"What are you saying?" Alice snapped. She was getting tired of not knowing and wanted to know how Bella was right at that moment.

"I'm saying is that she might have miscarried one of her embryos," Dr. Rogers said, pushing up his glasses.

"Okay, now I'm confused," I said.

"And he's going to be a biology major," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Its seems…that Ms. Swan might have been pregnant with…twins, so it seems," Dr. Rogers said.

"What he means is," Dad said when he saw Alice's confused look, "that Bella might have been pregnant with twins. It's two early to tell for sure because it is must be early in the pregnancy, weeks at least. The amount of blood on her clothes suggests that one of the embryos was miscarriage."

"Most women miscarry and not know that they were pregnant," Dr. Rogers said, jumping up his glasses again.

"What about the other embryo?" I asked, taking hold of Bella's hand.

"It seems either it has not been implanted yet or it was implanted higher up than the second embryo," Dr. Rogers said. "It is a rather case—extremely rare that Bella might be still pregnant after a fall like that. But is rarer than that, if Bella only miscarried one not two if she was pregnant for twins"

"I think they are just nuts," Alice muttered.

I nodded and looked back at Bella.

**(A/N: I know I seemed to have gone around and around there so I will try to explain a little better…Bella was pregnant. They are thinking that she might have been pregnant with twins because the amount of blood on her slacks wasn't enough to suggest it was a miscarriage but there was blood that didn't belong to Bella. In other words, they think that she might have been pregnant with twins but miscarried one. Doesn't that make any sense? No, then PM me because I know I am going in circles.)**

* * *

Bella regained consciousness about three hours and 48 minutes after her accident. Her eyes slowly opened and she turned her head towards her left and then to the right before spotting me. She tugged on my hand, waking me from my slight nap.

"Hey," I whispered, standing up and coming closer towards her. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she said, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Edward, did I lose the baby?"

My throat closed up.

"We're…we're not sure," I whispered. "They think that there were originally two embryos, but you might have miscarried one."

Tears gathered in her eyes.

"He's back," she said, her heart monitor picking up as she panicked.

"Sh, Bella, sh, it's okay."

She grabbed hold of my hand tightly.

"No, Edward. He's back. Jacob Black is back. Oh my God, Edward he's back."

Bella's tears overflowed. And I wondered: Who was Jacob Black?

* * *

Okay, I know those who wanted 1 didn't get what they want so I am thinking of writing a story that picks up from chapter 14 only with Bella not pregnant. Here is your time to review and esp. after the 59 reviews in chapter 13!! YEAH!! WAY TO GO! I love you guys.

Huggles,  
Nollie


	15. Chapter 15

I'll keep this short. Thanks to my editor. Now here is Chapter Fifteen…

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Visiting Hours

Bella's POV

"Okay I will have to say that the dorm as some competition for blah-iest room," Rosalie said, walking into the TICU behind Emmett and Jasper.

I smiled and watched as they entered. It was eleven o'clock, one of the visiting hours, and Edward and Alice brought the gang to visit.

"Hey there sport," Emmett said, leaning on his hands on the bedside rail. "You're sporting a beautiful bruiser there."

I chuckled at his comment.

"At least it doesn't hurt like a mother-fucker like it originally did," I whispered and tried to sit up straighter.

The hospital yesterday had my lower leg and ankle plastered and it caught Emmett's attention.

"You have to get that signed, champ," he said, pointing at it.

"Leave her alone, Emmett," Rosalie said, "and let some of us to talk. We only have an hour with her."

"You can sign my foot before you go Emmett," I said, taking hold of Edward's hand as he finally came into the room, Alice shortly behind them caring a bag.

"Next time, Jasper," Alice said, handing Jasper the bag, "you leave something in the car, you go get. Those flights of stairs to the third level are brutal."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jasper muttered, looking into the bag.

"Jasper brought you some food," Alice said, smiling. "He says that hospital food isn't the greatest."

"It tastes better than some cooking I know," Rosalie muttered, eyeing Emmett from the side of her eye

"Not my fault the toast burned this morning," Emmett said, throwing his arms out to his side in a sue-me gesture.

I laughed and shook my head.

"What's happening so far on the campus?" I asked, looking at each and every one of them.

Alice smiled evilly and sat down on the end of the bed, making sure she didn't sit on my foot.

"Jessica and Lauren, who still are sporting your wonderful markings—" I smiled "—tried to hit on your young man here," she said, looking once at Edward.

I felt my anger raise and the EKG beeped a little faster.

"Calm down," Alice said, waving her hand. "Nothing major happened."

"Lie," Rosalie said, smirking.

"Fine," Alice huffed. "Edward told them no and when they turned to follow him, they tripped over an unleveled surface and fell into a mud."

I smiled and tried to vision them in the mud. It was pretty funny.

* * *

Edward's POV

I waited outside Bella's TICU while they gave her breathing treatments, the door closed. Alice took Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper back to school and would be back for me in a half-an-hour.

"How is she doing?"

I turned and saw the same guy I caught running from the library yesterday standing beside me.

"She's okay," I said, folding my arms under my chest. "They are just giving her a breathing treatment."

"Did they figure out why she was bleeding?" he said, looking at me.

His black hair was long, pulled back at the base of his neck with a rubber band. His dark brown eyes, almost black, were looking at Bella.

"They think they she might have miscarried one of her twins," I said, looking back at Bella.

"She was pregnant?" the guy said, looking shocked at me.

"Yeah, I didn't know either," I said. "To think I might be a father." The words caused my throat to clog up.

I wasn't sure what would happen next. I thought that Bella would have to drop out of school to raise the children but one of the academic counselors said that they could cut back one Bella's classes and there was a daycare on campus. I was going to check it out sometime this week after looking at the paper they gave me. Or I could have my Aunt Theresa—Rosalie's mom—help take of the baby. But I had to first talk to Bella first. We had to talk if we were going to keep our baby. I felt anger and pain at the thought of Bella putting the baby up for adoption.

"So…you're her…boyfriend?" the guy asked, looking back at Bella.

"More or less," I said, nodding.

"Well I have to go," the guy said, turning towards me.

"Well it was fine seeing you again. Why don't we have coffee one day soon?"

The guys smiled something in his eye that I couldn't name. "That sounds like fun." He turned and looked back at Bella, his smile still on his face.

Just then the RT came out of the room and Bella looked towards her. Her eyes went wide at me and I saw her EKG pick up.

"Bella," I said, rushing back into the room.

She grasped at me when I was within reach, her eyes still not moving.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?"

"He's there, Edward. That was Jacob!"

I turned around and saw the guys smile, the same look in his eye.

"That's Jacob, Edward!"

I looked back at Bella and then back at the window to find that the guy had disappeared.

"Its okay, Bella," I whispered, brushing her hair off her face as she cried. "Its okay, Bella, I won't let anything happen."

* * *

_**Bloodredx**: couldn't resist saying hi. Now, you all HAVE, because I say so. Kya. Leave good reviews._

Lol, if my editor says you have to review, you have. : ) So you know what time it is. I'm hoping for lots of reviews because that means you LOVE the story. Anyways, I ate to much Italian food and I want a nap. ZZZZZZ…

Huggles,  
Nollie


	16. Chapter 16

Okay I tried to make the chapter as long as I could considering I won't update for the next few days—I will explain after the chapter. Anyways, thanks to my editor and now onward to Chapter Sixteen…

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

The Past, the Present, the Future

_I felt Edward's lips trail softly down my neck causing me to smile._

I rolled over onto my back, tossing my head. Something didn't seem right.

"_You know," Edward muttered against my large round tummy, "I like this belly of yours."_

"_You like talking to our baby, you insane person," I muttered, smiling._

"_Did you hear that," Edward whispered against my skin, "You mother called me insane."_

_I felt the small kick of a foot and laughed._

"_She agrees with me," I said._

My breath hitched. Something wasn't right!

_Edward's face slowly crawled back up so that it faced me, a smile playing with his lips. He kissed me tenderly once, twice before he rolled off me._

"_I'll be right back," he whispered, winking at me before walking out of the room._

_I smiled, closing my eyes, and stretched. I relaxed, opened my eyes, screamed. There standing at the head of the head was Jacob, smiling down at me, a knife clutched in his fist._

"_Hello…Bella," Jacob whispered before raising the knife and plugging it down into my—_

I screamed, sitting up quickly, sweat dropping down my face. I looked around, slowly laying back down when I realized I was in my dorm again. I had been in my dorm for three days now, after being released from the hospital, a week after the accident in the library.

Alice was sleeping in the bed next to me, the IPod playing the slow classical music that I knew all too well now.

I rolled over onto my side, facing the wall. It was the third night in a row I had a dream with Jacob in it. The first time I relived the day in the library, only there was no one there. I just lay there, Jacob over me as I slowly bleed to death. The second time I was being smothered. I couldn't breath, couldn't move and I could her Jacob's voice. _"I'm your friend Bella. I just want what's best for you."_ And now this dream, Jacob killing me and my baby.

I rolled over again, my foot being a pain, and found my cell. I flipped the phone open and dialed Edward's phone.

"'Ello?" Edward's sleepy voice said over the phone, making me smile.

"I need you to come pick me up," I whispered.

"Bella it's…two o'clock in the morning."

"I…I know, but I want—need to talk to you."

"Alright," Edward whined. I could imagine him rolling over in his bedroom and sitting up, his feet on the floor. "I'll be over there in a few…once I get dressed…find my keys…and open my eyes."

I laughed quietly, said "see you in a few" and hung up.

* * *

Edward picked me up, helping me into his car and putting the crutches in the back seat. He only asked me once why I needed to talk to him and the only answer he got was "I'll tell you as soon as we get to your apartment."

"Okay, can you tell me what all this is about now?" Edward asked me as I hobbled into his kitchen.

I sighed and sat down. I sat there watching the still pears as Edward sat down next to me.

"Bella," he whispered, taking hold of one of my hands into his.

"I want you to talk to you about…some of my past," I whispered.

And he remained quiet, listening to the sad tale of my parents hate towards each other, how I felt it their deaths where my fault. He squeezed my hand when I told him how I was bounced from one home to another till I was 18.

"When I was 18, I moved into my friend Jacob's apartment," I whispered, staring at our hands. "He offered the place because I didn't have anywhere else to go."

- - - - -

_I looked around at the small apartment and smiled at Jacob._

"_Jake this is great," I said, dropping my one bag onto the floor._

"_Yeah, thought you would have liked it," he said, smiling as he closed the door._

- - - - -

"He was okay the first months we lived together, but after awhile things didn't seem right," I whispered looking up at Edward.

- - - - -

"_Jake," I said to him, flipping through the unopened mail and the flapping them at him, "why haven't you been paying the bills?"_

_Jacob, who sat on the couch, shrugged and lifted a beer he got from the neighbor next door._

- - - - -

"It was as if he didn't care if we had power," I whispered. "It was as if he didn't care we might get kicked out of our apartment. After that, I got a job near by and started paying the bills. And he did nothing.

"And it got worse when I went out with other people," I chocked, my throat closing at one of the memories.

- - - - -

"_Jacob!" I said, pulling away from him as he dragged me away from my date he just beaten. "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_Me? What about you?" he snapped back at me as he forced me into his car. "You're my girlfriend and you're cheating on me?"_

"_I'm not your girlfriend, Jacob," I yelled at him._

_Jacob took his seat at the wheel and glared at me. "Don't argue with me Bella. We're dating, now stop bitching."_

- - - - -

"The last straw was the day I received my packet for Arcadia University," I whispered. "I had received it for some time and I didn't tell Jacob about it."

- - - - -

"_You fucking whore!" Jacob said, back handing me._

_I tasted the blood in my mouth. I glared at him._

"_When were you going go to tell me about your scholarship at Arcadia University?"_

"_It wasn't any of your business!" I shouted at him and groaned as his fist connected with my stomach. I feel to my knees and curled up in a ball on the floor_

"_It is my business, you bitch," he hissed at me. "You belong to me."_

"_I belong to no one!" I half-shouted, half-moaned and received a kick to the stomach._

"_Listen to me," Jacob said, picking me up by the hair to look at him. "You belong to me as long as I say so."_

_Then he slammed my head back down onto the floor._

- - - - -

"A neighbor found me when she went to bring us some of our mail. That's why I'm afraid of him, Edward.

"I called the police on him," I whispered at him, gripping Edward's hand tighter. "I sent him to jail for a few months. He thinks I ruined his life."

"Bella, he's crazy," Edward said, looking me in the eyes.

"I know he is," I admitted.

"Let me deal with this, Bella," Edward whispered.

I bit my lip.

"It makes sense why you didn't trust me," Edward said, smiling bitterly.

"Yeah," I whispered, blushing.

Edward laughed and said: "By the way, Bella, that day, in the library, I did flirt. But just because I wanted the library aid to lift the fines I had."

I smiling and shook my head. I had totally forgotten about that day.

"Trust me Bella," Edward whispered, grasping my hand tightly. "Nothing is going to come to you or our baby."

I blinked at him and then felt the tears well up.

"I won't marry if you, Edward, if that's what you're about to ask. After what happened with my parents, I won't get married just for the baby's sake."

"Please," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "I want our son—"

"Daughter," I said.

"You don't know if it is a girl."

"You don't know if it is a boy," I counter-said.

"It doesn't matter what it is," Edward said, smirking. "If I marry you, it won't be for the baby. It will be for you."

His words floored me momentarily. Did he really mean that? A part of me hoped he did. I spoke again when I got my voice back, voice another of my fears.

"How are we going to raise a child, Edward? Have you thought of that?" I asked. "We still have four years of college to finish."

"I've thought about that," Edward said, looking down at our hands. "I talked to the academic counselors and they were willing to cut back a class or two. They even showed me a paper about a daycare on the campus. And if all else fails, my Aunt—Rosalie's mom—is willing to help."

"Who says I want this baby?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

I saw hurt fly through his eyes. Did he really?

"I want this baby, Bella. I will adopt him—or her – if you don't keep it."

We sat in silence for a moment. A part of my mind spinning after his words.

"We have nine months, Bella," Edward whispered. "We don't have to plan it all out tonight."

"No…we don't," I sighed.

Edward leaned forward and gave kissed me gently. "I'm a glad you told me everything Bella, it means everything."

* * *

Edward's POV

I drove Bella back to her dorm two hours later. I had a lot on my mind from what Bella told me and what was to happen. But I knew one thing. If Jacob Black came anywhere near Bella I would to have his head…on a platter. Silver, of course.

* * *

**For ****YoolieYick ****  
Enjoy**

I glared at the screen, my anger bubbling within. Stupid Jacob…_he's going down!_ I reached out and into the computer screen. The words blurred around my hand but the words "Jacob Black" stood out clearly as I went into the screen.

"Who are you?" he said, looking down at me.

Okay I'm tiny, I admit. "Kelsey," I muttered, narrowing my eyes as I jumped on him beating him with my fist.

**Warning: **Don't mess the with frizzy red head girl.

* * *

Lol, I hope you liked that YoolieYick. I liked writing that…surprisingly.

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make.**

I, Nollie, will not be updating for the next few days because I will be moving into my dorm room on the 17th of August 2007. I will update as soon as I can once I get comfortable, I however WILL write chapter seventeen for y'all.

Anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I would like to see lots of reviews when I go check Fanfiction once I get settled.

Huggles,  
Nollie


	17. Chapter 17

HELLO EVERYBODY!! Did ya miss me? Of course, you didn't you just miss me updating. Well I wouldn't be updating daily but I will update. Anyways, Huggies to all my readers, this chappie isn't edit—so sorry everyone deal with my errors I don't have the time to look over them—and now onward to Chapter Seventeen…

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Our Little Chat

Edward's POV

I tapped my pen on the desk in time as my History professor carried on about the early—and I mean early years—of United States. Bella was in her Algebra class that would end 10 minutes after mine.

Her words had been echoing in my head. I felt anger against this Jacob and pain and hurt for Bella. But I was glad she told me.

Finally the professor dismissed us and I left the room. I walked slowly towards the coffee shop, in desperate need of caffeine. It was slowly drizzling and a few of the student ran to dodge the rain while the rest headed to class.

The tiny bell chimed as I opened the door to the coffee shop and noted every few people in the story. The clerk there was gloomed faced as I ordered my black coffee. I paid, tipping the guy an extra dollar, and went over to one of the window tables.

Taking a sip, I sighed and placed my cup down on the table.

The rain was hitting against the glass, causing a soft relaxing sound.

"It's funny to see you here," said a deep voice as a shadow fell over the table.

I slowly looked up, noting the old jeans, to I looked eye to eye with the bastard who ruined Bella's life.

"Jacob," I muttered, anger lacing through my voice.

He smiled as he sat across from me.

"I see Bella has told you all about me," he said, his smile fit for the devil himself.

"Of course, she did," I said, leaning back so I slouched in my seat, one arm thrown over one of the shoulders of the chair. "She was deathly scared of you that night at the hospital."

His smile faltered but remained as he raised one eyebrow and said, "Why would she be afraid of me?"

I narrowed my eyes and raised my coffee to my lips, giving me some time to think.

"Apparently you abused her some when you were living together," I said, placing my cup onto the table so that I didn't spill it.

"She said the same to the police," he said, his smile falling for the first time but I didn't feel good seeing it disappear because his eyes were filled with anger and hate.

I raised one eyebrow. He leaned forward and hissed, "Why would I have abused that bitch? Have you ever thought that she might have deserved it?"

I narrowed my eyes and leaned forward as well.

"Bella is a sweet girl," I hissed back at him.

Jacob smiled again. "Well it's clear you are blinded by love for the whore."

I stood, taking hold of the front of his shirt. The table tipped a bit but it remained upright as I gripped his shirt.

"Don't you call Bella that ever again," I hissed.

"Or else, what?" he hissed back at me.

I left go of him and pushed him back into his seat. He fell and looked shocked at me.

"You hurt Bella—or call her anything outside of her name—I will personally make sure you're ripped from limb to limb," I hissed back at him.

I picked up my bag from the chair next to me and walked briskly out of the coffee shop, my anger could have made the light rain turn to steam as it came down.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I was slightly hurt from when that bastard picked me up by the shirt and threw me back into my seat. I glared as I watched him leave the shop. I picked myself up from the metal chair and followed slowly behind him.

He had my Bella and he had the nerve to think that I could hurt her on purpose. Bella deserved what she got most of the time. She was mine and she had the nerve to see and possibly sleep around. She deserved it, I reminded myself. She deserved it.

I watched as the bastard walked up to Bella and kiss her on the sweet lips that were only meant to be kissed by mine. And Bella smiled up at him. She was only meant to smile up at me. I want to murder them both but decided not to…at least…not yet.

I turned and hurried to the dorm hall that Bella was assigned to. The door was unlocked when I tried it. I heard the shower running and a female humming as I looked around. There were pictures of a short pixie girl and the guy I just saw Bella with. He was cheating Bella? I shook my head and saw pictures of a family. They were twins I noted smiling at a picture of two tiny babies together.

Bella's side of the room was decked in pale blue, everything faded and old. And then the one single picture that was a candid picture of Bella and that guy, Edward, together. Each holding a glass as they talked to each other. Bella looked beautiful in the blue shirt and skirt. She was smiling slightly at him while he explained something it seems.

I took the picture off the desk and looked around, feeling my anger pour thorough me. I had to do something. And I had to do it now.

* * *

Alice's POV

I deserved the shower, the warm water flowing down my skin and the glorious steam. I didn't know how long I was in the bathroom, but I knew it had to be at least half an hour. I toweled dried off and wrapped my hair in the towel as I changed out of my sweats and into a black top and jeans.

I walked out of the bathroom, still humming, and with my eyes closed. I turned to face the bedroom and opened my eyes to let out a piercing scream.

The entire room was in shreds. It looked like a mini tornado came through, picked up everything that belonged to me and Bella, and threw it around. I spotted a perfectly erected picture in the middle of the floor, the glass cracked and black marker all over it. When I got a closer look, my hand over my mouth as I cried, I could read the words "Fuckers" in bold black letters across the picture of Edward and Bella.

* * *

I missed you guys. I am very comfortable in my dorm. Lol, my bed sort of bends into the wall because I don't want the blue side of the comforter up. I liked my roommate. We had a gab feast on Sunday night, eating free pizza—Pizza Hut thought they paid the pizza and won't let them "pay" again—and telling about each other.

I had classes today, the 21st of August. I was up and awake at 6:30 for my 8:30 CISS (Computers) class and then had U.S. History till1865 at 11:20. Normally I would have Biology Lab at 12:50 today but we didn't have to go to it this week. Tomorrow (which is the same for Monday, Wednesday, and Friday) is going to be pretty busy too. I have Biology at 8:30 then at 9:30 College Algebra and then in English at 12:50. Then only on Wednesday at 6:40 I have Honors Sociology and on Friday I have Touchstone (A freshman class to help us manage time and College life). Today's classes are the same as for Thursday classes—minus the lab—as well as Tuesday.

So…I will be taking 20 hours…yep….pretty much it. So I'll try to update twice a week but I won't promise anything. I WILL update once a week so no worries.

Anyways, Review, review. You know you want to. And I loved reading and responding to them. Well I'm going to go for a swim before starting my History HW so I better run.

Huggles,  
Nollie


	18. Chapter 18

I HATE HAVING WRITERS BLOCK!! HATE, HATE, HATE IT! -tears start to form- and it doesn't help with I'm always busy. I'm lucky enough to have thought of this…FINALLY! Enjoy and don't hate me…or bug me if I don't update for like a few more weeks, you guys know the reason why: I have writers block and I'm in school.

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Arrangements

Edward's POV

Alice was in hysterics. I had never seen her like that before, hyperventilating so bad that the EMT there had to put her on oxygen. Jasper was holding her against him, his shirt wet from the tears she had cried. Bella was pale as she sat on the floor in the hallway, leaning against the wall. Emmett was talking lowly towards Rosalie, who was upset to see Alice like she was and to see that her former room a mess.

And it was a mess. Papers ripped and thrown around the room, clothes were either shredded, bleached, or both, the beds were torn apart and stuff spilling from the splashes in it. The mirrors in the room were broken and everything from the medicine cabinet was poured all over the sink. What seemed like red paint was thrown against the walls **(A/N: if you're wondering where Jacob got the paint, there was paint in one the broom closets)** and the pictures Alice had were smashed and on the floor that the police were stepping on.

The one thing that pissed me off was the picture of me and Bella was cracked, 'Fuckers' painted on the glass, and erect in the middle of the room. One of the police came towards Bella but didn't get close enough to her for I stood in the way. Clearly the officer understood what I was feeling so she didn't ask me to move.

"Miss Swan is there a place you and your roommate can stay?"

Bella slowly shook her head.

"She can stay with me," I said. "I'm Alice's brother. I had a guest room and a pull out bed. They can both stay there."

The officer nodded.

"Can I ask a few questions?" the officer said, taking out her notebook and pen.

I look around at them and nodded. I and the other didn't think it was a problem.

"There doesn't seem to be missing but we're not ruling out robbery. Do any of you know who might have done this?"

One person sprung to my mind and clearly Bella's.

"Jacob Black," Bella said, looking at the floor.

The officer raised an eyebrow at me.

"He is an old friend of Bella's, was in jail awhile back, and has been bothering Bella and I," I said.

The officer nodded.

Alice ended up staying with Jasper; she had a few things there unlike Bella who didn't have anything outside of the clothes on her back. A positive note from the event, Alice was taking Bella shopping. Bella wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Edward," Bella whispered from the other room.

I had given her an old shirt of mine and draw-string shorts to wear for the night. She looked so small on the guest room bed. I sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"Edward, what if he finds me and hurts me again?" she whispered, looking up at me.

"Sh," I said, continuing to rub her back. "Nothing is going to happen to you…I promise."

She smiled slightly and reached up for a kiss. I kissed her once, twice before pulling away and telling her to go to sleep. She did, soundly through the night.

* * *

Bella's POV

It had been two weeks since the accident and I still wasn't able to move back into the dorm, not that I wanted to. Instead I decided to stay here in Edward's house. It was cozy and I liked waking up to see one sexy guy making French toast in the morning…and who held my hair back when I started to get morning sickness at the smell.

Edward had changed and I loved to see the kind and caring side of him. We made love again a week after the accident. We had a beautiful dinner together, watched movies, cuddled which lead to the sweet and tender love he made with me. I loved him, knew it from my heart…

I just prayed that…nothing was going to mess…this up.

* * *

Jacob's POV

The police were searching for me, I knew it as shortly after the night I trashed the room. I cut my long hair, pierced one ear, and even cut a small scar on my cheek in hope that people won't spot me as the man wanted in question.

But after two weeks, I was getting restless. I wanted Bella. And I wanted her now. I watched from a safe distance the bastard and Bella's patterns and those around them. I knew that from six to nine on Wednesdays, that Bella was alone…

It was the perfect time to see my Bella…

* * *

Okay, I will admit it is short! Sorry, like I said, I've been having writers block and this was the best I can do. Now you just have to tell me 'oh, take you're time; we can wait for the next update'…HA! You guys will be bugging me till I finish this story!

Huggles,  
Nollie


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, me Nollie. Ch 19 wasn't stuck in my brain so I was able to write this quickly. I realize that I hadn't done this in a while so either wait while I give my thanks or go ahead and read the chapter:  
**Special Thanks** to ALL of you guys who reviewed. You guys are the greatest and I'm literally starting to think I'm a review junkie. I would give every single reviewer a huge shout out but that might take awhile.  
**Thanks** to those who put this story on their favs and alerts. Just want to let you guys know how much I love ya especially for putting up with my crappy grammar.

Another thing…I **need** a beta, I _**know**_. But when I finish a chapter, I want you guys to read it considering you waited so long for it. I have my email posted on my profile, if you _**JUST CAN'T STAND**_ my grammar, copy and paste the chapter, edit it, and email it to me. Please, guys, I don't have the time to edit it—I am in college—and I don't have the time to find a beta—once again I'm in college—so you guys are going to be my beta.

Anyways, here is chapter 19…

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Abduction

Bella's POV

Morning sickness sucks. I was well into my first trimester (only 5 or 6 weeks along) when the sickness hit. Edward was very attentive and caring, making sure that he ate outside of the house so that the smell of food didn't make me sick.

"Hey," Edward said, brushing my hair back as I sat slowly down at the kitchen table. He set a plate of crackers with a warm can of club soda. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," I said, resting my head on my arms.

"I will skip class tonight if you want," Edward said, continuing to brushing the hair away from my face. "We can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie."

I smiled and turned my head to look up at him.

"I'll be fine Edward," I said. "Besides Alice wanted me to go shopping tonight after our three o'clock class so I probably will be there till after your class ends."

Edward chuckled and shook his head. I watched and smiled. He had changed slightly since the first time I meet him. He had the air of arrogance and pride now…I still saw the arrogance and pride but it was slight and normally it showed when we talked about family. We hadn't made official plans on the future but we were going to keep the baby. Rosalie's mom was happy to watch our baby when we were busy, even Edward's mother, who I hadn't yet meet, was more than happy to watch her grandchild according to Edward and Alice.

"I take it Alice wants to shop for more baby clothes," Edward said, smirking.

I groaned. Alice was on a baby shopping spree, buy things right and left and we didn't even know the sex of the baby yet.

Edward kissed my forehead. "Well don't tire yourself out."

"After shopping, can we watch a movie?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Sure," Edward said.

- - - - -

I groaned as took the last bag of clothes into Edward's apartment. Alice wasn't going to give me a baby shower the way she keeps buying stuff. I finally sighed and sat down. Oh Edward was going to give me a foot massage during the movie.

It was Wednesday and he has a class between six and nine and this was the only time I didn't like being alone. I did have the door lock so it did offer some protection. I didn't turn the alarm on knowing that Edward would be home in twenty minutes.

Home, I thought with a smile. I was starting to see Edward's apartment as home. Sure all my stuff was here but that was because I couldn't go back to my dorm yet and all the other dorms were filled. But I was really starting to not go back to the dorm and just stay here. I liked being here with Edward.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I was happy even with the threat of—

Suddenly something hard came crashing across my nose and mouth. I screamed, opening my eyes to find that the _thing_ was behind me. I grasped at the hand that around me but my strength was leave me as slowly blackness took over me.

* * *

Edward's POV

I arrived back at the apartment with a smile. This was the time I liked, me spending time with Bella. I cut the engine, got my astrology book and bag, and got out of my car. I saw that the light was on in the apartment. Bella must be home.

The front door was unlocked. Puzzled, I entered the house carefully. The living room and kitchen were lit with light. I spotted the bags on the floor by the couch.

"Bella," I called out.

No answer. I checked the bedroom and the bathroom. Nothing. Her purse was on the coffee table in the living room, her cell though was with her.

I called Bella's cell phone and got voice mail. Where was Bella? I dialed Alice. She picked up on the second ring.

"Alice where is Bella?" I asked as soon as she picked up, not waiting for a 'hello'.

"Hello to you too brother," Alice said. "What do you mean where is Bella? She is at your place."

"I won't be asking you Alice if she was here," I said.

"Bella isn't there?" Alice asked, her voice starting to panic.

"No she's not. Her purse is here but her cell isn't nor her shoes," I said.

"Maybe she went for a run," Alice said.

"The door was unlocked Alice."

"Oh."

"Call Rosalie and see if she's seen Bella meanwhile I'll call Bella's cell again."

"Bye."

"Bye," I said before hanging up and tried Bella's cell again.

It rang and rang and then finally Bella picked up.

"Bella, Bella, its Edward, where are you?"

I heard a deep male chuckle and knew right away it wasn't Bella who picked up.

"It so sweet to see you so worried that it makes me sick."

"What have you done to Bella, you son of a bitch?" I shouted, my hand balling into a fist.

"I haven't done anything to her, though I can't say the same for you considering she is pregnant."

"Where is she?"

"She's with me…or should I say…under me?"

"You better not touch her you asshole."

"Trust me, I won't harm my Bella."

"Let her go."

"Tisk, tisk, Edward, Edward, I can't do that. Next time, I'll call you Eddie. And maybe this time, Bella might be wake to talk to you."

I felt my heart tighten as Jacob laughed.

"You'll hear of my demands soon."

Then he hung up, the line going died.

That son of a bitch had Bella. Oh God, Bella!

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I'm mean. I left it at as a cliffhanger. I'm going to have trouble writing onward now so give me some time. I'll list to your ideas but I am not sure yet if I want to kill Jacob yet. Castrate him yeah but not kill him.

Anyways, review. You guys have made me into a review junkie, lol. I just LOVE seeing the reviews. Like I said, I'll update the second I can and if you seriously have any issues with the grammar, please—I don't mean to be mean—correct yourself and email it to me.

Okay, review. I have to write a paper about either Thomas Paine's _Common Sense_ or the Salem Witch Trails…hmm….

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS- OMG, I feel so bad, KIB asked this Q back on **08-13-07** and I just **NOW** am answering it. I feel so bad about answering it so late.  
**KIB**: How old is Edward?  
**Nollie**: Edward is 19 almost 20 and is older than Bella by half a year.


	20. Chapter 20

Yeah guys, It's me Nollie…well duh who else would it be. –Rolls eyes- Anyways, lol, I'm not sure if I can castrate Jacob nor kill him—hey –ducks- I'm sorry. I just can't think of a way to do it. But I think…I get the second…er…third best idea and I think you're going to like it…So enjoy Chapter Twenty…

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Awakening

Bella's POV

I groaned. My head was pounding and I felt sick to my stomach. Bile was stuck in my throat as I slowly opened my eyes.

I wasn't sure where I was…but it wasn't Edward's apartment. It was semi-dark, only light was from the dim flickering lights overhead and a few lights that came through the dirty windows. I slowly sat up. I was on the floor, a red blanket that seemed familiar under me, and glanced around.

There was a small room off to the side that I heard someone talking. A couch was in the same room as I was and a door to my left. The place seemed…familiar. Why? I continued to look around and I noted that near the couch, hidden slightly because the couch was covering it, a faint dark red spot that seemed to be blood and my stomach heaved.

I knew where we were now. I was in Jacob's old apartment. And I knew who was in the kitchen—the small room off to the side was the kitchen I remember—was Jacob. His voice now deeper than I remembered it was muttering lower and fast probably so I couldn't understand it in case I did wake up.

I heard as I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall footsteps especially as the foot hit the one floorboard that creaked just as you entered or exited the kitchen.

"I see you're awake."

I opened my eyes and saw Jacob standing in front of me. It was a different Jacob, having short hair instead of long and an ear ring in one ear, but still Jacob with his stupid smirk.

"What do you want, Jacob?" I asked, the bile was still stuck in my throat and I desperately wanted water.

"I want you Bella, of course," Jacob said, offering me a smile. "I've always wanted you. I wanted—" He took a step towards me "—what had always been mine. You."

I bit back my response of "I never was his" but instead watched as he walked within two feet from my face, my legs between his.

"You know you made me pretty angry Bella, you know why?"

I remained silent.

"Oh I have many reason to be angry at you Bella. You put me in jail, lying to the Police." I HADN'T YOU FOOL! "Going to the school that I knew would corrupt your mind even more than what it was. Oh those things, I can forgive. The one thing I can't…is that you slept with your fag of a boyfriend—what's his name? Edward?—and right now as I speak, there is a bastard within you…and you are going to keep it."

I felt panic raise within me. Jacob leaned forward and I flinched as he grasped me hard by the arms. He lifted me, positioning me within inches of him, forcing my face to look higher up that what he had been on the floor. I could see the anger and the hate in his eyes.

"I could just as easily kill the baby right now Bella," he whispered, his eyes peering hard into mine. "I could easy just kick you in the stomach or make you fail down the stairs. I mean, you lost one of your brats didn't you? From what your _boyfriend_ said to me, you lost a baby that day."

I felt tears swell in my eyes. I did lose a baby that day, miraculously the other baby living while unsure of the defects that he/she might have.

"You know Bella, even with all the things you've done to ruin my life, to make me hate you…I still love you."

I had barely widened my eyes when Jacob's lips crush against mine. I didn't move as he kissed my lips, the anger behind it. This kiss was nothing like Edward. Oh God, Edward. Tears gathered again at the thought of Edward, who changed since the first time I meet him.

And as Jacob's hands left my arms to pull me closer to him as he continue to kiss the non-kissing me, I felt…anger myself…towards Jacob. I pushed against his chest. I didn't want to be kissed! I hated Jacob, HATED. He didn't seem to get the fact that I didn't love him like the way he loved him. When I said "love you, Jacob" he thought the "love-love" not the "brotherly-love" the bastard.

He still hadn't let me go. So finally…I did what I had to do. I kicked. I kicked hard too. And I kicked right in Jacob's groin. He left go of me, doubling over, and fell to the floor grasping the area in pain.

I ran into the kitchen and found my cell. Locking the kitchen door, locking me in the one safe place I knew of, I hurried to my phone and dialed first Edward…and then 911.

* * *

Edward's POV

I paced my damn apartment. The police was there, everyone was there. Alice was being held by Jasper as she cried. Even the hard Rosalie had tears in her eyes. It had been twelve hours since Bella was kidnapped. It had been eight hours since I called the police. It had been—

RING! RING!

I jumped at the sound of the telephone. The police officer that had been at the dorm the other night motioned for me to hold up as the other officer went to listen on as they traced the phone. When she nodded I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Edward!"

"Bella?" I gasped, can't believing I was hearing her voice. "Bella where are you? Are you okay? Is the Baby okay?"

"I'm okay Edward, so is the baby. I'm just scared, Edward. Edward, I'm at Jacob's old apartment, the one that we lived in together. Hurry Edward, I don't know how long I can keep Jacob locked out of the kitchen."

I looked at the police officer. She mouthed "cell but we known where". I nodded.

"Bella, how did you lock—" I asked as everyone hurried out the door to follow the few police officers as they hurried to go where ever Bella was.

"I kicked him in the groin."

I burst out laughing. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, all of whom hadn't left out the door yet, heard me and gave me a look.

"You kicked him where?"

"In the groin, Edward. Someone once told me if you want to hurt the guy, hit him where it hurts the most: in the groin and in the wallet."

I laughed again. That was my Bella…my Bella who we're were going to go save. Damn that Jacob.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Was kicking Jacob in the groin alright? Trust me, if you get kicked hard enough there, you can do some major damage. One of the guys that had been in the TICU when I was volunteering, he had been kicked in the groin. Internal bleed, "serious damn to the baby maker" as one of the RT said. –Rolls eyes-

Anyways, tell me what you guys think. Review, review. God, you guys have been me into a review junkie that I'm starting to think that you guys were going post 1,000 reviews on this story! What do you guys think, can we get to a 1,000? I mean, let me give you some stats. The **last 4** chapters have gotten 50+ making that so far 5 chapters with 50+ if you include chapter 13. Of those five chapters, **3** have been 60+ (chapters 13, 17 & 19)!! I totally think you guys are going to make 1,000 reviews. Anyways, review.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS- last one I swear! **THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!** I mean without you, I probably would have stopped the story after the first chapter. Which btw, you guys _**have**_ to thank r0b0tic vampir, she was the only who told me to post this story in the first place. So THANKS girly!


	21. Chapter 21

I was thinking about ending the story right here…but I decided…nah! I _**WANT**_ that 1,000 reviews…besides I thought about this chapter after Alice answered one of Bella's questions…So…

_**WARNING**_: THIS CHAPTER YOU NEVER SAW COMING!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Saved...and Tiffany

Edward's POV

The police rushed to the opposite side of town, in a run down section. I spotted a few scandalously dressed hoes on corners smoking and a few drug dealers hided as the police rushed down the streets. We, meaning me and the gang, all rode with the police with two ambulances behind us.

"Stay here," the police officer said to us as they stormed the house.

"Relax Edward," Alice said. "We know that she's fine."

I couldn't relax…not until I saw Bella…not until I saw that bastard locked up. I wanted to kill him but I knew that I couldn't. My blood boiled when I saw them carrying out that bastard Jacob Black out of the house, who looked like he was in deep pain, hunched over. I had to smile inwardly at the thought of Bella kicking up in the groin.

"Edward!"

I turned and watched as Bella was lead slowly out of the house. My heart stopped at the sight of her. Her clothes were torn and there were a few cuts on her skin. There was a bruise forming on her chin, probably from when the bastard drugged her to take her out of my apartment. But there was still a slight smile on Bella's face as she came slowly towards me with the help of the police.

"Bella," I whispered and enwrapped her with a hug.

"Sir, we really should take her to the hospital to get checked out," one of the paramedics said, coming towards Bella with a stretcher.

"I'm fine," Bella stated. "Edward, tell them I'm fine."

I looked at the paramedics and then back at Bella.

"At least let them check you out Bella…you and the baby."

I said the right words. As soon as I said 'baby,' Bella's eyes went wide, her hand to her tummy, and she went with the paramedics. I rode with her though, knowing that she was scared of hospitals.

"By the way," I whispered to Bella as we approached the hospital, "I hoped you kicked him really, really hard."

Bella smiled.

"You know it," she said.

- - - - -

They did decide to keep Bella overnight. Of course, she won't stay if I wasn't there. So the hospital allowed me to stay.

"I don't know why I can't go home," Bella said, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm fine. The baby is fine."

"They just want to make sure," I whispered, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"Hmm, I guess," Bella said.

"Mr. Cullen," the nurse said, entering the room, "there is a person who is waiting for you."

I looked at the nurse and then back at Bella.

"It's probably someone from the university, I called them saying we won't be in class tomorrow."

Bella nodded and let go slowly of my name. I followed the nurse out of the section and into…the nursery? I glanced at the nurse who just gave me a straight face and then pointed in front of us.

There standing in front of the windows that looked into the nursery was a woman who seems familiar…then it hit me.

"Tiffany?"

The woman turned and smiles.

"Edward," she said in her normal British accent.

"What are you doing here Tiffany?" I said, folding my arms. "I broke up with you months ago before I moved here to the states."

Tiffany smiled sadly and then turned to look back into the nursery.

"I know Edward but I'm not here for my own needs now."

"What?" I said, looking at her.

"Edward…I…we…we had a baby."

I felt the breath get sucked out of me as I processed her words. I only slept with her once. It was shortly before I left England for the states to come here to the University, about nine…about nine months ago…

"I used a condom Tiff, don't start lying again," I said, feeling my anger.

"Edward, I'm not lying about this," Tiffany said, her eyes wide open.

"You cheated on me with that stupid George—"

"Gregory," she said.

"Whatever," I snapped. "You cheated on me with him. I have every right not to believe you."

"There," she pointed. "There is your baby boy. Tell me that that baby doesn't look like you!"

I turned and looked at where she was pointing. There indeed with a tiny boy. I felt my heart being pulled as I looked at the baby, all wrapped in a blue blanket. The name tag at the end of the basket read "Frances Edward Johnson."

"He has your nose…your ears…I bet he even has your eyes Edward," Tiffany said.

I suddenly came back to the present.

"No, Tiffany, he's not mine," I stated plainly. "I plan to prove he isn't."

"Well I plan to prove that he is."

"Fine," I snapped. "I'll do the DNA test."

I turned and left Tiffany there. Oh God, what if the baby was mine, I thought, stopping just outside of Bella's room, looking into it. Bella was smiling at the ultrasound screen as they tech moved the wand across her tummy. Bella looked up from the screen and meet my eyes. She smiled her beautiful smile. If the baby was mine…how was I going to tell Bella?

* * *

Lol, you guys never saw that coming did ya? -laughs evil laugh- Review, review. I only need 182 more reviews and I plan to have at least…3 more chapters…maybe… so if we average 50+ in this 4 chapters including this one… -smiles- I'll get over 1000.

Thanks to all those who HAVE reviewed –glares at those who hasn't-. I love you guys dearly. I still blush when I read how great of a reader I am. I have had numerous people tell me to publish a book. –blushes- Personally, I don't think I'm that great of a writer…lol and I'm probably going to get a ton of reviews saying I am. If I'm that great of a writer that's because you guys are that great of a reviewers. I write for you guys. Thank you, thank you so much.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS- Not edited, sorry


	22. Chapter 22

Yeah I know I was mean throwing in Tiffany and the baby into the mix but I had to have ONE MORE PLOT TWIST! Trust me after this, I will leave Bella and Edward alone. Which means…no sequel!! I know I'm a meanie right but I promise to leave them alone. Anyways, here is chapter 22! Yes I updated again! You guys reviewed 60+—ALMOST 70!—in the last chapter…and that was in 24 hours! Now enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Truth and…babysitting?

Bella's POV

"She's claims what?" I asked Edward.

Edward was sitting in the only chair in the room, his head in his hands. I felt…bad for him…and sort of angry too towards him. Of course, the fact that Tiffany was hanging outside my hospital door, a sad look on her stupid little face. Stupid bitch!

"She claims her baby is mine!" Edward said, suddenly standing up and walked over to the window to look out. "Damn it Bella. It's not my baby."

I watched Edward. His hands were fisted and I could see that he was breathing hard.

"I slept with her yes, Bella. About nine months ago, just before I left for the states. You know I lived in English for about two years." I nodded. I knew that Edward and Alice lived in England for two years before moving back to the states this past summer for school. "I…I dated Tiffany for about a year, Bella. I thought that I…I thought I loved her."

Edward turned to face me.

"Of course not how I love you," he said with a sad smile. "But I thought I loved her…and she…she cheated on me with a guy named Gregory." Edward hit the window pane and cursed. "She cheated on me for four months, Bella. While I made love to her, she was screw around my back at the same time. I caught her, Bella. I caught her in my bed, her on top moaning, telling him harder and that she loved it. I left the following day I told her how I knew she was cheating on me and that we were over."

There was a moment of quiet between us before Edward said, "Bella, if this baby is mine…I'm sorry. I…I really do love you Bella."

I felt tears gather as Edward came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I didn't mean for this to happen Bella. After she cheated on me, she changed how I was. I didn't want anyone, not until I meet you. You changed me Bella."

I hugged him back not caring that the wicked bitch outside saw this. I needed to feel Edward. I wanted to comfort him.

How in the world, I thought as I continued to hug Edward, did this happen to me?

- - - - -

Edward, Tiffany, and little Frances Edward Johnson did the DNA test the next morning. The results wouldn't be in for at least a few weeks and it seems that Tiffany didn't have anywhere to go…and thought she and Frances could stay with us.

"No," Edward said as he helped me out of the wheelchair that the hospital made me ride down in.

"Edward, please!" Tiffany said, clutching at his arm. "I need somewhere to stay."

"You should have stayed in England Tiffany," Edward said, closing the door but I could hear them still.

"You can't turn away me and your baby Edward."

"He's not my baby, Tiffany. The only baby I am going to have is the one that Bella is carrying right now."

"Edward," Tiffany said, grasping at Edward, holding Frances in her arms.

Edward pulled away from her but not before little Frances started to cry. I felt my heart pang at the sound of the cry. He was only a few days old. He didn't need to hear Edward and that bitch fight. I opened my door, causing both of them to look at me.

"Bella," Edward said, coming closer to me.

I brushed him off and came towards Tiffany. She backed away from me as I came to her but I managed to take the crying baby out of her arms.

"If you guys want to fight, fight somewhere away from the baby," I snapped at them both, bouncing the baby in my arms. I look down at the cute little baby, whose eyes still weren't open. His cries had stopped and he was cuddling into the blanket. "He doesn't need to hear you guys fight."

I looked up and saw two different reactions, a look of awe and love on Edward's face as he saw me with the baby while Tiffany was just the opposite with a look of anger and disgust.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Baby," she said through clenched teeth before snatching the baby out of my arms. Frances start crying as soon as he left my arms and Tiffany did little to stop him from crying.

"Please, he needs comfort," Edward said.

"Oh please, you keep saying he isn't your baby so why should you care?" Tiffany said.

After a few minutes of "trying" to get the baby to stop crying, Tiffany huffed and handed me back the baby.

"You know what, take care of the brat for me," she said. "I have other places to be."

That just started another argument between Tiffany and Edward and I wondered, how could they have dated? How could that bitch be the mother of this sweet baby? And…did I just get stuck babysitting?

* * *

I'm going to have a post-chapter short. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I did have a few people say I should be published and I'm still blushing.

REVIEW COUNT! As of now, I only need 114 more reviews still to get to 1,000 reviews. So far the entire story has gotten an average of 42.24 reviews per chapter, the highest being 68 (chapter 21) and 21 being the lowest (chapter 4). **YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL!! THANK YOU!!**

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS- Wasn't editted


	23. Chapter 23

Ah! Here is chapter twenty-three…Enjoy!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

What's good about this morning?

Bella's POV

I was stuck with babysitting little Frances. Tiffany later came over to pick up Frances…drunk. Her words were slurred and she was swaying. Edward refused to give the baby to Tiffany, upset that she was drunk already a few days after giving birth. Tiffany had a mix reaction. She was upset that Edward was telling her what to do and then she was overly the top…horny I guess is the term I should use. She was all over Edward, rubbing herself against her that I thought I must kill her out of a jealous rage but Edward managed to get her off of him and put her in the guest room.

"Just for a tonight," Edward whispered to me as he closed the door.

It dragged out to a full week. Tiffany managed to crash at Edward's apartment. She would leave in the afternoon, handing me Frances to baby sit while I did my homework, so that she could go clubbing. She would get drunk and come back in the late of the night almost towards day break.

"I can't stand her being here," Edward hissed one night as he feed Frances a bottle.

I looked at the closed guest bedroom door. "I don't either but what can we do?" I said, looking back at him.

Edward sighed and looked down at the little guy. He's eyes were open and were a cute blue-green mixture, sort of like Tiffany's, and were looking around the ceiling. So far the thing he looks at the most is either Edward or me.

"Hopefully the DNA results will come back soon," Edward said, lifting the bottle away from France as the little guy stopped suck so furious. "Are you done?" When Edward brought the bottle back to Frances, he didn't drink any more. So Edward started burping him.

I watched him, burping Frances, and I started to wonder…what if Edward was the baby's father…was that a horrible thing? True Edward would be connected to that bitch through a child but the baby would have a loving father…and a step mother, I added with a smile and laid a hand on my stomach. And what about if the baby wasn't Edward's, I thought, looking at the guest bedroom room as it came open.

"I see you feed Frances again," Tiffany said, dressed in short shorts and a baby blue tee. Her eyes were slightly blood shot but she wasn't as a complete mess as she had been when she walked into the apartment last night.

"He was hungry Tiffany," Edward said, gently handing me Frances to hold. "You were asleep still and he needed to be feed."

Tiffany shrugged before she reached into the fridge for eggs.

"Tiffany," I said, slowly transferring the droopy-eyed Frances from one arm to another, "you've been here a week, don't you think it's time for you to get a hotel room."

Edward gave me a look which I shot back at him.

She shrugged again and started scrambling her eggs. I bit back what I was going to say and looked angrily at Edward.

"Tiffany, it has been a week now," Edward said. "We didn't even invite you to stay."

"Like you should have, after all I am your baby's mother," Tiffany said, bending over to grab one of the frying pans from under the stove, her short shorts riding every high on her thighs that I could see part of her buttocks that weren't covered by panties.

I went to kick her but Edward held me back. Kicking her probably wasn't the best thing to do even though I wanted to do so dearly.

Tiffany straightened up and turned on the stove.

I snorted and stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room. As soon as I left the room, I heard Tiffany.

"Edward, why are you dating that little girl?" LITTLE GIRL? I thought turning around, facing the kitchen. "She's keeps acting so childish."

"Tiffany, you're the one to talk, calling anyone childish. As I recall you had to have the peas separated from the mash potatoes with a knife."

"I don't like peas touching the potatoes, Eddie." I fumed in the hallway. That was only my nickname for Edward…and that was only when I was teasing him.

"Don't call me that Tiffany."

"What's the matter with you? You never acted like that when I was with you. You were kind to me."

"You cheated on me Tiffany that's what happen. Bella means the world to me. She would never do what you did to me. What happened to Gregory, Tiffany, huh? Money run out? He got bored of you."

"That's none of your god damn business, Edward."

"It is my business when you intruded on me and Bella's life!"

"Oh really Edward, tell me what were your plans for this life you were going to have with the girl huh?" The moment hesitation from Edward was enough for Tiffany to say, "That was what I thought. You didn't have a plan."

"Shut up Tiffany, that's none of your business. I might not have an step-by-step plan but I am not going to leave Bella. We will work together. We _LOVE_ each other Tiffany and that's really all I want from her right now. We'll work everything else out to plan later."

There was silence from the kitchen. I slowly looked down at Frances. He was sleeping peacefully in my arms. If Edward wasn't his father…I would feel so horrible leaving him with Tiffany.

Was it possible, I thought, to wish for two things? For Edward not to be the father of Frances so that Tiffany would leave us alone AND for Edward to be the father so that Frances has someone to look up to considering who is mother was. I sighed and walked to Edward and mine bedroom to let France sleep in the small crib that Edward found at his Aunt's place.

* * *

So, what do you guys think of that? Pardon my mistakes but it is now midnight and my mind is running on little sleep from the past two days.

Anyways, OH MY FREAKING GOD!! YOU GUYS!! **You guys are the BEST EVER!!** WHY?! Let me update you on the stats as on right now I post:

—HUGS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!— I love you! You are the reason I write. I'm serious! Every time I open my email and I see all those review alerts in there, I'm like "THEY LOVE ME, THEY REALLY LOVE ME" with tears of joy coming down my face.

Huggles,  
Nollie


	24. Chapter 24

In celebration of my 1,000 reviews, I decided to take a moment out of the drama of Tiffany and celebrate with a fluffy chapter. Enjoy, you guys deserve it!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

A wonderful day to ourselves  
(and no Tiffany!!)

Bella's POV

It was now two weeks, Tiffany was still at our—yep calling Edward's apartment ours now, I'm even thinking about not moving back into the dorm ounce it finishes because I like staying with Edward—apartment still. I was totally upset especially when she left Frances the one day that Edward and I planned on having some personal time.

"Thanks for doing this Alice, Jasper," I said, opening the door for them.

"No problem," Jasper said, smiling at me.

"We're here to help," Alice said, smiling. "Besides you and Edward need some time alone. You have been taking care of that little angel and bitch for now two weeks. You guys need to get out, have some great time, and then some great love making afterwards."

I laughed and then laughed harder when Jasper blushed. I followed them into the living room where little Frances was watching the ceiling fan spin.

"Aw, he is so cute," Alice said causing Frances to look at her. "I can't believe who his mother is."

I nodded as Frances started sucking his fist. Alice laughed and picked up Frances who took hold of Alice's designer blouse and started sucking on it. Alice just laughed harder and kissed Frances forehead. I felt my eyes start to water looking at Alice smile at Frances while Jasper just smiled at Alice. They made the cutest couple.

"So what are you and Edward going to do?" Alice asked me, looking up from Frances.

"He and I, once he gets out of his morning class, are going to go to the obstetrician," I said, rubbing my tummy. "Afterwards, we're just going to chill, catch a movie, have dinner somewhere, and then come back here."

"How far along are you?" Jasper asked.

"Almost three months," I said, smiling.

"How much longer till you know the sex of the baby?" Alice said, smiling.

I thought for a moment. "Er…not sure," I said, laughing. "But when I find out, you'll be the first to find out."

She was pleased with that answer.

Edward came back from his only class that day, his afternoon classes being cancelled. He was surprise to see Alice and Jasper over but he wasn't surprise to see that Frances was left with us to baby sit.

"Are you read to go?" Edward asked me as soon as he walked into the door and placed his backpack on the floor.

"Sure," I said, picking up the denim jacket that Alice had bought me.

"We'll be back in time later," Edward said to Alice and Jasper.

"Have fun," Alice called just in time before Edward closed the door.

"How was class?" I asked as we walked towards his car.

"It wouldn't go fast enough," Edward said, smiling.

- - - - -

The visit with the obstetrician was good. Dr. Richard Tellsmen was one of the best obstetricians in the area according to Edward's father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. And from the one visit, I liked Dr. Tellsmen. He said that I was about ten week along and he couldn't tell the sex just yet.

"Maybe next visit," Dr. Tellsmen said with a smile.

Dr. Tellsmen gave me some prenatal vitamins and a list of things to stay away from and then dismissed us.

"I wish we knew what we were having," Edward whispered into my hair after he kissed my forehead after he left.

"Alice especially," I said, smiling. "I think she wants to go shopping."

Edward laughed.

We ate at a cute little café near by and just had a wonderful time talking. We did talk about our concerns about when the baby came, but we would deal with them one day at a time. Right now, Edward wanted to pick out baby names.

"Oh come on Bella, you can't tell you don't want to pick out our baby's name?"

"I do," I said, smiling.

"Well?" he continued. I knew he wasn't going to let this go.

"I like Elizabeth for a girl."

"It's a pretty name," Edward said with a smile. "Does she have a middle name?"

I shrugged. I didn't really have a middle name yet picked out.

"How about Elizabeth Marie?"

"Marie is my middle name," I said, smirking. "You have to do better than that."

"But Elizabeth Marie just goes together," Edward said. "I like the name."

I laughed. "I'll think about it."

"What about a boy?"

I laughed again and said, jokingly, "Nemo."

Edward stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk to look at me.

"Oh come on, Edward, you know that I am joking."

"Yeah," Edward said, starting to walk again. "But I'm not going to call my baby Nemo, especially when the name means "No one" or "Nothing" in Latin **(A/N: yes it does. I took Latin and one of the things I can remember is that, lol.)**."

I shook my head. I hadn't thought about a boy name. If anything I wanted the boy to be named after Edward…or Edward's father who I liked a lot.

We caught a romance movie about an hour later and then spent the rest of the afternoon in the local art museum here. Edward wanted to bay a painting that I liked but I won't let him.

"A birthday gift then," he said with a smile.

I just glared at him.

It was wonderful to spend the day with him. Considering the bitch we would have to put up with when we went back home.

"You know Bella," Edward said, smiling softly at me as we drove back home. "I can't believe that it was only three and a half months ago when I first meet you."

I thought back. Yeah it was three and a half months ago when I first meet Edward. Lord it seemed like forever.

_FLASHBACK  
__**(A/N: Chapter One with minor corrections)**_

_We both looked up and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. He leaned casually against the door post, wearing a black polo shirt, fade jeans with holes at the knees, and warn and tattered black tennis shoes. His eyes were on me and were lovely light jade color, almost an emerald. His hair was auburn color, much lighter than mine, and was perfectly tousled as if he just woke up or just ran his hand though it before he entered the room._

He seemed to have changed since then, I thought. Not in looks, though I still thought he was the hottest thing out there **(A/N: I SO AGREE WITH THIS!!)**. He was a differently person, loving, gentle. He cared about me more than anything this I saw that clearly when he tended to me in the mornings when my sickness took toll.

He caught me looking at him and he smiled.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

I smiled.

"The greatest guy I could have ever asked," I said. And he was the greatest guy and I never had to ask for him…

* * *

Edward's POV

It was great to spend the entire day with Bella, considering the limited time we have spent the past few days. Tiffany was taking a toll on us and I couldn't wait for the DNA results were to come in. Frances was a minor toll but his cuteness made up for the fact he wakes us up in the middle of the night. Bella and I were training for those nights when our little one came.

I couldn't believe months have pasted since the first time I saw Bella and since the first time I kissed her.

_FLASHBACK  
__**(A/N: This is Edward's POV of the kiss from chapter two which we only saw Bella's POV of it)**_

_Her lips were warm and soft against mine as I claimed them in a kiss. There was something in the kiss that I wasn't able to put my finger on it but it caused my heart to start beating faster in my chest. She remain motionless for a few moments before her lips moved against mine and she returned the kiss. This was nothing like the other kisses I had especially not that she-who-must-not-be-named-back-in-England __**(A/N: Tiffany)**__. This kiss meant everything to me. And I wanted to have them forever._

"Well you are the greatest girl I could have ever asked," I said, smiling at Bella.

She blushed and looked away. She was the greatest girl I had ever met. She had changed since the first sight of her. She had opened up, bloomed in front of my eyes and not just in the ways of motherhood which were starting to form in the places of her tummy and in her spirit. She was beautiful and she was everything I had ever wanted.

* * *

Yeah, a fluffy chapter. I needed one especially after all the D-R-A-M-A that has happened to Bella and Edward and I brought back more of Alice's and Jasper's character in more than just the background.

Now, the next chapter is the chapter you guys are all waiting for: **THE DNA RESULTS ARE IN!!** I'm keeping my lips sealed on what will happen.

Thanks to all those who gave me their views on what will happen. Now I need your guys opinion on a different issue. I was planning on ending the story in the next few chapters like two or three but if you guys want to see more, considering **I AM NOT WRITING A SEQUEL** (sorry guys but I'm not).

**HUGGLES TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! I LOVE YOU!!** You guys got me my 1,000 reviews and then some (or as some of you keep saying 10 reviews, lol). My story will be nothing with out you. No I'm not sure if FanFiction gives out any form of reward for the best story in certain areas but if they was, I bet you guys would want this story in the running right.

To whoever brought up the fact that is should be Francis instead of Frances, yes I know that it should but we're talking about Tiffany. She doesn't give a damn about anything so she spelled it with a 'e' instead of 'i'. Also, haha, none of you guys caught my PS on the last chapter.

Huggles  
Nollie

PS- Sorry about any mistakes. Once this story is finish I'll go back and correct the mistakes.


	25. Chapter 25

Enjoy the chapter you all have been waiting for…

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The Call and the Results

Bella's POV

That evening Jasper decided to hold a dinner…at our apartment but still he did all the cooking. Tiffany wanted to stay that night but Jasper—JASPER!—and then Emmett said no to her. She left in a huff, leaving Frances of course with us.

"He is so cute," Rosalie said, raising Frances over her head. "Oh you are a cutie, yes you are."

"I had never seen Rosalie like this," Alice said, smirking as she crossed her legs.

"Oh shut up," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes at Alice. "He is a cutie."

"Have you and Edward thought about what will happen if the results come back and he is the father?" Alice asked, looking at me now.

I shrugged. "If Edward is the father," I said, inhaling quickly, looking down at the coffee table in front of me, "we would be part of France's life. Even with Tiffany. We will fight for the custody of Frances."

"Thank god," Rosalie said.

"Of course, Tiffany will be still in our life but…not I our guest room I guess," I said, nodding.

"And if Edward isn't the father?" Alice asked, leaning forwards.

I bit my lip and looked at Frances. I bonded with Frances these past two weeks. In every way, I was more of a mother than Tiffany ever was to him.

"I will sue for custody for Frances on the fact that Frances was negligent of him," I said with a straight face. "He is more my child than he is Tiffany's."

Rosalie and Alice nodded. Just then Emmett came into the living room.

"Well I can officially say, a butter knife can do some damage," Emmett said, showing us his hand where a band-aid was placed, blood seeping through the cotton in the middle.

"I won't ask how you cut yourself," I said with a slight smile.

"Good, it deals with cleaning it," Emmett said, motioning for Rosalie to hand him Frances.

"Hey little guy, lets you and I hang out with the men while these females talk."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Emmett's back.

Dinner was ready within a hour and we sat at the small table in the kitchen.

"Jasper, you out did yourself again," I said, taking another bite of the chicken.

"I'm going to need a gym membership if I keep eating Jasper's wonderful food," Alice said, smirking at Jasper.

Jasper just smiled back at her.

I smiled and looked around the table. Emmett and Rosalie were talking in a whisper across from me and Edward. Edward was to my right and was feeding Frances from a bottle. Frances liked Edward feeding him in the afternoons. Frances definitely liked falling asleep listening to Edward play the piano in the living room. But he liked being feed in the morning by me.

I took another bite of chicken when the kitchen phone rang.

"I'll get it," Alice said, stand up beside me.

"Bella, I heard that they were allowing you and Alice back into the dorm," Rosalie said, smiling a sad smile.

"Yeah, we received a letter this afternoon," I said. "But I don't think I'm going to go back there."

I could see Edward smile from the corner of my eye.

"Okay thank you, we'll be right away," Alice whispered into the phone.

"Who was that on the phone, Alice?" Edward asked, looking up at Alice.

Alice put down the phone and looked at us. "That was the hospital, they got the DNA results."

My heart jumped into my throat.

"Well that's good right?" Rosalie said, smiling.

Alice shook her head. From the look in her eye and the way she keep standing there, I knew right away that something was up.

"What's the matter, Alice?" I said, standing.

"We need to hurry," Alice said, rushing past the table and towards the door.

"Why?" Edward said, standing as well.

Alice picked up her jacket and purse.

"You'll find out there, just hurry."

- - - - -

We hurried to the hospital. Alice rushed up down on the numerous halls, stopping one the guards at the door to tell the guard that we were expected. The guard let us in.

"Mr. Edward Cullen?" a gray haired man asked, raising his eyebrows at us.

"That's me," Edward said. "What's the matter?"

"My name is Dr. Phillip Carlson," he said, pulling an envelope out form his jacket. "I am the bear of bad news."

"Bad news?" I asked, grasping Frances closer to my chest.

"Is that Frances Johnson?"

"It is," I said, "why do you ask?"

"I will inform you in a moment but first the DNA results."

Dr. Carlson made a big deal about opening the envelop and then finally read:

"Edward Anthony Cullen is not the parental father of Frances Edward Johnson, the son of Tiffany Christian Johnson."

OH MY GOD! Edward turned to me and hugged me as the others breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm not the father, I'm…not the…father," Edward whispered to me as tears gathered in my eyes.

"Where," I said, turning towards Dr. Carlson, "where is Tiffany?"

His face turned grave. He turned towards his left and motioned at something. Two gentlemen in white coats came out of the dark hallways, hidden from us, with a stretcher between them. Atop of the stretcher was a mess covered by a white sheet. My blood went cold at the sign. I knew that beneath it was a dead person. A dead person was always covered by a sheet. The gentlemen stopped before us, in between Dr. Carlson and us.

"Ms. Tiffany Johnson died at 7:28 form blood force trauma caused by head on accident with a tree. She was drunk at the time. She died at the sight. I must warn you."

And then Dr. Carlson lifted the white sheet and showed the pale face of Tiffany. I turned towards Edward and started to cry, carefully of Frances.

* * *

Well…now you know. Review please. I decided to bring in ONE more character. There will not be as much drama as Tiffany and Jacob brought, I'm promise though.

Anyways, review away. You guys need to review more than chapter 24. **Love you guys!**

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS- Not edited  
PPS- Stop asking me about a sequel, I'm not writing one but I will write an epilogue so chill.


	26. Chapter 26

This chapter is short, sorry. But it introduced the new character. Enjoy!!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The Johnson Family, the funeral, and the New Guy  
**(A/N: lol, I'm not giving away the guy in the title, sorry)**

I was dressed up in all black, standing on a plot of land where Tiffany Johnson was about to be buried in. The U.S. government would not allow Tiffany's body to be flown back to England so that she could be buried there. So instead she was being buried here.

Her family arrived the night before the funeral. I couldn't say much about the Johnson family expect…clueless….and bubbly. Mr. Johnson was a short pulp man who kept telling me how his daughter was a sweetheart. Hah, Tiffany was nothing of a sweetheart. He clearly spoiled her. And her mum **(A/N: I say mum instead of mom. No I am not English though I did live there for three years, bro was born there. So yeah, I do speak with a British accent if you talk to me)** was bubbly and just as clueless. Along with Tiffany's aunts who came. All of them…bubbly and clueless! They cooed over Frances who cried a few times because they scared him. And they all giggled over Edward, how handsome he was (he is), how strong he was (he is), and how he should have married Tiffany! WHAT?!

_Flashback_

"_Chill Bella," Alice said, touching my shoulder as I fumed in the kitchen._

"_How can I?!" I said, pacing still. "They…they…"_

"_I know," Alice said softly._

"_How can they _NOT_ see what their daughter was?" I asked her._

"_People only see what they want to see," Alice said, looking at the floor._

"_People never look beyond their noses," I snapped, pacing still._

_Alice shrugged. Just them Rosalie entered._

"_I just now remember why I hated the Johnson family," Rosalie said, slamming a plate down on the counter without braking it._

"_What happened?" I asked, looking at her._

"_They're stupid," Rosalie said, taking the wine glass that Alice held out for her. "Thank you."_

"_No problem, it seems well need it," Alice said._

_We all said "mmmhmm" and drank down the wine._

* * *

Edward's POV

I thought I was going to go crazy having the Johnson Family over the night before. They were a bunch of clueless people where the father spoiled Tiffany and the mother and aunts giggled. If they asked one more time to feel my muscles I thought I was going to scream. The Johnson Family had a toll on all of us that I had to give Bella a message to relax her after the Johnson family left.

Right now the priest was giving a blessing. I couldn't look at the casket. I knew that Tiffany was in there and I couldn't want to look at the item that ruined my life…twice. The first time when she cheated on me and now this time when she told me I had a baby. I knew she got drunk that night because she got the results first. She wanted the easy way out.

Now they were lowering her into the ground, in front of the tombstone that read "Tiffany Christina Johnson, beloved daughter and mother." Lies. She was never a beloved daughter. She was spoiled and didn't give a care that she was hurting others as long as she got what she wanted. And a beloved mother? That was a joke. She never loved Frances.

Finally the funeral was over and those people who make it from England went comfort Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. Bella beside me was clutching Frances to her. I hugged her.

"Its okay, Bella, its okay," I whispered to her.

"Edward?"

I looked up and to the left to find, dressed in black the one person I wanted never to see.

"Gregory."

* * *

I know I'm a meanie for leaving it like that. And yeah I added more than one character but the others will leave after this chapter. Anyways, come on and tell me how much you want me to update, lol, I know you want to.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS- Not editing, I swear once I finish this, I'll repost everything edited  
PPS- READ CHAPTER 22 AGAIN about Gregory


	27. Chapter 27

You get to meet more of Gregory in this chapter. BTW, in the chapter before, two readers (THANK YOU) pointed out that when your pregnant you not suppose to drink. A small sip wouldn't hurt. They mean not to drink heavily and get drunk. So just to please my readers, I'm changing that Bella drunk grape juice. Now enjoy this chapter…

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Gregory Carlson

Gregory Carlson sat across from me. He was biting his lower lip, looking at his intertwined hands. Edward was in the living room…fuming…slightly. He was not happy that guy, the same guy that Tiffany used to cheat on him, was in his apartment. I could tell he was not happy because his music that he was play was fast and hard compared to normal. Frances was sleeping in the rocker that I positioned besides me.

"I…" Gregory began, closing his eyes hard and inhaled and exhaled quickly. "I meet Tiffany, late one night. I run a restaurant, use to be a cook until I burned my hand." I noticed the scars on his hand and the different colors in the flesh. "She was crying, saying her boyfriend just broke up with her. I comforted her.

"She came back the next few nights and we talked and I thought she was someone I could see. We slept together a few times…I didn't know she was lying to me. I didn't find out till I over heard Edward yelling at her in near the bathrooms in the restaurant. I ended our "relationship" there."

His breath staggered as he continued his story.

"I meet this great girl at church," he said, smiling slightly at the table. "Her name is…Heaven. I know it sounds cliché but she was my heaven. She listened to me and comforted me. We had been going out six months when Tiffany…popped back into my life. She was pregnant saying it was mine. I was screwed. I had a wonderful girl, who I love a lot, and in pops the wicked bitch of the west **(A/N: lol, that saying was from AngelxFromxMyxNightmare review. I love reading reviews)**."

"She does seem to do that," I nodded, looking at Frances who was starting to wake up slowly.

Gregory nodded.

"But Heaven stuck with me, even with the thought of me having a baby from another woman. She was always there for me even when I decided to do a prenatal test. Tiffany didn't want to. The following day she left. I…I have the tests here."

I reached into his back pocket for a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"I understand that you want to be the parents of Frances," he said, looking at Frances and smiled, "and I won't change that if that is what you really want."

I stared at him, watching him watch Frances. Frances decided right then to cry.

"He's hungry," I said, standing, heading to the kitchen for a bottle.

Frances's cries stopped shortly after the ding. Curiously, I walked back to the table and found Gregory was holding Frances in his arms, rocking him. Frances held a handful of Gregory's shirt and buried his nose deep into it. I smiled and felt tears in my eyes. Darn hormones.

"Here," I said, testing the bottle before handing it to him. "Frances likes you."

"Really?" Gregory said, looking up at me. "How can you tell?"

"For once, he's not crying even if he is hungry, his cries tend to stop knowing he is in loving arms," I said watching Frances suck on the bottle. "For another, he's grabbing hold of you, as if he doesn't want to let you go."

Gregory looked down at Frances. I went back to the table and picked up the paper, looking at it. I was still looking at it when Edward came back into the room.

"It's Tiffany and Gregory's prenatal test," I said, still staring at it.

Finally I just opened it. Half away down the paper, after explaining what they did during the test, I found what I was looking for.

_Gregory James Carlson is the biological father of the unborn baby of Tiffany Christina Johnson._

"Oh my God," I said, sitting down in the seat I had left.

"This doesn't mean anything has to change," Gregory said, appearing beside Edward who was holding my hand. "But I would like to see Frances, please. Heaven and I decided to move to the states. We have enough money to move. I still have the restaurant but I hired someone to run it for me and I will start one here in the states."

I bit my lip and thought more of it. I looked at Frances, starting to fall asleep with the bottle in his mouth. Gregory, smiling, took the bottle out of Frances's mouth and went to burp him. Edward handed him the burping towel.

"Thanks," Gregory said, smiling slightly.

"No problem," Edward said.

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella and I were in our room. Frances was hanging with Gregory out in the living room. We ordered Chinese together and ate. Gregory talked to us more about his restaurant that he was going to set up here in the states.

"I think he's a great guy Edward," Bella whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck. "He would make a great father for Frances."

"But so would I," I whispered back.

I had grown attached to Frances. We all did.

"He isn't going anywhere. Gregory said that he was going to move somewhere near here, the location being prefect for his restaurant."

"I remember the one in England," I said, smiling. "He made some good pasta."

Bella chuckled.

"Besides Edward," Bella said, smiling. "We're going to have our own little one soon. We both have school still and just think of how hard it will be to raise two children. It was hard just raising Frances for the past few weeks."

"True," I said, saying.

"You'll make a wonderful dad, Edward…just not to Frances. You'll be the great godfather."

I had to chuckle. That was one of the things that Gregory brought up. He wasn't Bella and me as Frances's godparents when they baptized Frances in a few months.

I sighed and nodded. Finally, everything will be to way it was meant to be.

* * *

O.O –Scream NO!- I JUST REALIZE the story is coming to an end……IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! -Screams again- I can't believe it. 27 chapters and the next one is the epilogue. T.T I wish it could go on but atlas I promise no more drama for Bella and Edward.

Anyways, I have a special request on a behalf of one my best reviewers:

_Please keep in your prayers and thoughts for the save delivery of those who loved and knew of Celena Beuntello. Celena passed away from leukemia at the tender age of 13 on October 10__th__ at 2 a.m. Doctors believed that they had caught the cancer quick enough but sadly not._

Cancer is a sad thing to think about…my Kindergarten teacher passed away four years ago of cancer and on mother's day. If you guys will say a quick prayer it will mean a lot to my friend. Luv ya Tyara!

Anyways, time to review! I'll try to post the epilogue REALLY REALLY LONG…especially since I'm not writing a sequel.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS- Not editted duh!


	28. Epilogue

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"I may not have gone where I intended to go,  
but I think I have ended up where I tended to be."

—Douglas Noel Adams

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

The Birth of Elizabeth Theresa Cullen  
Edward's POV

I was in the middle of my biology class, spring semester, when Emmett rushed into the room.

"Mr. Thomas, I am—"

"Edward," he shouted up at me, his face pale and sweaty. "She's gone into labor."

I felt my body go cold. She was early. I gathered my things quickly. Susanne, my lab partner, helped me gather a few of my papers that I caused to spill to the floor.

"Go," she whispered, smiling.

"Thanks," I whispered back and rushed out the door.

"Rosalie had just called me from the hospital," Emmett said, hurrying with me to his car. "It seems your baby girl wanted to be born in her future home."

"They had to take her shopping…_now_," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Thankfully the mall is close to Grace Lee," Emmett said, hopping into his car as I opened the door.

- - - - -

Alice and Rosalie were waiting in the delivery waiting room.

"How is she?" I asked Alice.

"She went into labor outside of Target," she whispered. "Target? Of all the stores she could have gone into labor it was outside of Target."

I rolled my eyes and bit back a smile.

Alice smiled and said, "She's doing fine but you might want to hurry. From what I remember she is only a few minutes apart and the baby is in position."

I went to the nurse station there and the nurse lead me to the room. I hurried straight to Bella. Se was pale, panting, and sweating as another contraction hit her. I took hold of her hand which went straight to crushing mine. I silently went "ouch."

"Edward," she said, straining.

"Its okay, Bella. I'm here."

"I see the head," the doctor said, positioned between Bella's legs, wearing scrubs, a mask, and gloves, all the necessary PPE **(A/N: PPE stands for personal protection equipment which would protect you from contracting anything and from the patient from contracting anything as well)**. "Ms. Swan, I'm going to need you to push."

"You can do it Bella."

I couldn't take my eyes off Bella. Her face scrunched up in pain as she pushed, it going red.

"I have her head! A few more pushes!"

Bella screamed, breaking my hand more as she pushed.

"Okay, you can stop."

I turned away from Bella to watch the doctor hold out a bloody mass, a cord connecting it to Bella.

"She's not crying," Bella cried out.

I tuned back to Bella.

"They have to clear her airways, darling. She'll cry in a few."

Sure enough, a high pitched voice screams. Bella was now crying and I took the towel that the nurse offered me. I slowly wiped away her sweat smiling at her gently at her.

"Alice is mad you went into labor outside of a target," I whispered to her.

Bella cracked a small smile.

"Here is your baby girl, Ms. Swan," another nurse said, carried a now cleaned baby girl all swathed in a pink blanket, her cries now stopped.

Bella coughed on a cry as she held out her arms to take our baby girl.

"She's beautiful," Bella whispered, holding onto the little one.

"She has your nose," I said, smiling down at the little one.

"Hopefully your nose," she said, looking up at me.

"Ms. Swan, what is her name? I'm about fill in her birth certificate."

Bella looked at me. I nodded. We agreed on this name around Christmas.

"Elizabeth Theresa Cullen," Bella said, looking at the nurse.

"Cullen?" I said, taken back. "We agreed on Swan."

She turned back to me. "I changed my mind," she said, smiling. "Besides why mess with changing her name when I'll be a Cullen in a few years."

I laughed before saying, "I love you."

"You better after what I've been though," she said with a straight face.

I laughed and kissed Bella.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

The Engagement  
Bella's POV

We were all gathered together, all at our apartment. Jasper was cooking something and Edward and Emmett were in there. Rosalie and Alice where in the living room and I was checking on my two year old daughter.

"Lizzy, you okay in there? You've been in the bathroom for some time now," I said, leaning into the door.

"I'm fine mummy," said Elizabeth, her voice all muffled sweet voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mummy, I'm just making sure I'm don't have to go pee during dinner."

I chuckled and went back into the living room when I noticed that Gregory, Heaven, and Frances arrived. Gregory married Heaven the year before and had leaving Frances with us that brought back some memories. Heaven was a sweet girl. I like her.

"Auntie Bella," Frances said, running towards me.

"Hey there Frances," I said, smiling as I picked him up and twirled him around. "How are you?"

"Mumma," Frances said, picking up his parent's British accent, "and I painted a picture for you."

"That was sweet of you," I said, turning to smile at Heaven.

"It was his idea," she said, shyly.

Just then Elizabeth entered the living room, playing with her doll.

"Lizzy," Frances said, smiling.

Elizabeth looked up at Frances. Frances wiggled in my arms so that he could be put down. I put him down and he went straight for Elizabeth. They both sat on the floor by the coffee table. Rosaline and Alice, both stopped to look at them, holding wine glasses in there hands.

"Times does fly," Gregory whispered besides me.

"Yeah it does," I said with a smile.

"Dinner is almost ready," Emmett said, coming into the room. "Lord, those two have grown."

Jasper made my favorite, starting off with a garden salad with the million cherry tomatoes, carrots and ranch. Elizabeth loves baby carrots and tomatoes, her favorite snack. Edward jokes that she better not grow up to be a vegetarian. After the salad, Jasper serving angel haired pasta with roasted salmon and a tomato sauce that tasted great. I wonder what herbs he put in it. And lastly strawberry cheesecake that was to die for….and mouth watering I might add.

"Okay I'm going to have to go to the gym," I joked at Jasper as he placed the slice before me.

Jasper smiled slightly.

"You'll find a way to work those pounds off," he whispered in my ear as he stood up.

I gasped after him. Jasper chuckled to himself and winked before he went back into the kitchen. That was the first time I saw Jasper wink at me ever. Alice was smile at me across the table. I raised one eyebrow in question. She just turned her arm to the side and nodded towards Edward.

I turned and saw Edward was standing. I raised an eyebrow as he cleared his voice.

"As all of you know, today is our three year anniversary that me and Bella have been seeing each other," Edward said.

"We started dating officially after—" I coughed here "—me knocking out Jessica and Lauren."

Everyone at the table laughed. Gregory and Heaven had been filled in on our story.

"I had my worries about having our own little one," Edward said, smiling really quick at Elizabeth. "And yet everything worked out in the end. We are about to start are Senior year—" He looked around the table. Emmett raised his glass in a silent cheer. "—three years we've been together. We've had our issues, some drama—"

"Some is an understatement," I muttered under my breath with a smile.

"—But we all have stick together. And some of you know what I'm about to do."

Edward came around the table to where I was and kneeled before me. I raised one eyebrow. What was he doing?

"Bella in the past three years, I have gotten to know you and I still am. We have worked together, we have fought together, and we've loved together. Bella," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and my heart started to race, "will you marry me?"

And he opened the box. **(A/N: I was too lazy to pick a new ring so I stole the ring from "This is My Destiny" hehe.)** The ring was beautiful. A ring of white gold held one beautiful diamond and was encrusted with diamond and pearls.

I was speechless. I opened and closed and opened my mouth only to close it again. Finally, I cleared my throat and answered his question.

"Yes."

The entire room cheered as Edward smiled. I could hear Elizabeth shouting, "I'm wanna to be the flower girl!" Edward slipped the ring on and nothing was more perfect than it was rite now.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

The Wedding  
Alice's POV  
**(A/N: If this part seems like the wedding from "This is my Destiny" that's because it is slightly.)**

Bella's wedding couldn't have been more perfect. The wedding took place three months after our graduation. Bella was stunning in gown of white lace. **(A/N: Darn those websites, I had to pick a different dress for Bella because my original wasn't up anymore. Darn!)** We had to be traditional, even though Bella and Edward wrote their own vows, we had to go along with the "something new, old, blue, and borrowed" tradition. The tiara Bella was wearing was my father's great-great-great-grandmother's. The veil was from my mother. I made sure that the garner was blue. Everything was new.

Daddy gave away Bella which made Bella cry. Daddy was like a daddy to Bella now just like mum was like a mum to her own too. So him giving her away was touching to Bella.

Finally…the vows…

"I, Edward Cullen, with all my love, will take you as my wife. I promise to _always_ love you, to care for you when you're sick, to listen to your troubles, to work through the bad and the good times. I will always be honest with you, always kind, always patient, always forgiving. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you, your Best Friend till the end of time."

Emmett handed Edward the ring who got it from Frances. He slowly slid the silver ring on her hand and lifted it to his lips.

Bella whispered something to Edward. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Rosalie. She shrugged.

Now Bella's turn…

"I, Isabella Swan, will always love you even if you don't take out the trash or mow the lawn. I will care for you when your home in bed with the flu before you have to take care of me because I caught what you had. I will _always_ trust you. I will try to be patient while you watch football games on Sundays with Emmett and Jasper. I will listen to your complaints about how tired you are. And lastly, I promise to be the Best Friend you never had, even if you have one. And I promise this till death do us part."

A few people chuckled in the church as Bella turned towards me. I handed her the silver ring and she slid it onto Edward's finger.

"I announce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

And as Edward went in to kiss Bella, Frances going "yuck" while Elizabeth sighed happily, I thought to myself again, this wedding couldn't have been more perfect.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

A Night Together  
**(A/N: One last lemon for yall)**  
Bella's POV

"Married," I whispered, kissing Edward as we entered the Honeymoon suite.

"Married," Edward whispered, kissing me as he slowly moved me backwards, slipping the zipper down on the dress.

I moaned, felling his hands on my skin and arched against him.

My dress fell away from me and Edward's clothes melted off him as we fell onto the bed. Edward's hands roamed slowly over me, barely touching at times and then the next molding his hands to my skin as if he wanted to remember it. My hands roamed as well.

"Have I told you how much I loved you as of late?" Edward whispered against the skin of my neck.

"I don't recall…say it again," I said, arching my head back against the pillow.

"I love you," Edward said and then pressed a kiss to the base where my neck meets my shoulder.

He whispered "I love you" over and over again before pressing a kiss to my skin. He was gentle and loving. And he slowly drove me to frenzy. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

"Edward," I whispered.

Edward's face appeared next to mine and he picked my lips slow and sweet. And then he entered me, enter his long hard shaft into the awaiting me. And it was heaven and it got better. He moved slow and sweet before the speed picked up. We climaxed at the same time, Edward spilling himself into me.

We laid there, still. I should hear Edward's heart beat in his chest as my ear laid against it.

"Have I said how much I love you?" I whispered.

Edward laughed.

"I don't think you've said it in the last few minutes," he said, kissing me.

"Well then," I said, rolling us over so that Edward was beneath me. "I think I need to say it."

Edward chuckled as I kissed him and began my slow revenge on him.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

**The Cullen Family **  
**Fifteen Years Later  
(A/N: 15 years from the begining of the story.)**  
Edward's POV

"Daddy, push me!"

"No Daddy, push _me_!"

I chuckled at my twins, Angel and Mathew, as they both rushed to the swings. Elizabeth beside me sighed.

"Children," she whispered, rolling her eyes.

"Be nice, Lizzy, they are your brother and sister," I said, placing one hand on her shoulder.

"But they are eleven years younger than me," she said, looking up at me.

I kissed her forehead. Time has flown. Elizabeth was now a teenager, fifteen years old. She looked a lot like Bella. Though her eyes they were mine.

"But you will always be my princess," I said, smiling at her.

"Dad," she said, rolling her eyes.

I chuckled.

"DADDY!" Angel yelled from the swings.

Elizabeth groaned.

"I'll go push them or they will be fighting over you pushing."

Elizabeth hurried up the hill, shouting at the two kids that she would be pushing them. I stretched, scratching my head. I was now thirty-five, a doctor of a local practice here.

Suddenly my eyes were covered.

"Guess who?" said a female voice that I knew all too well.

I smirked. "A playboy model?"

Bella huffed, uncovered my eyes, and smacked me in the arm as I turned around to face her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms around her waist.

"How was today?" I asked.

"The little children were angels," she said.

Bella was a first-grade teacher and a wonderful one at that. She was passionate about the kids.

"Are we having a get together here at the park?" Bella asked.

I nodded. Alice and Jasper married a year and a half after me and Bella were married. Alice is stays at home mum to watch their little girl Kimberley. Jasper works as the head chief at one of Gregory's restaurant. Jasper, Alice, and Kimberley only lived a thirty minutes from the park so they should be arriving soon.

Gregory and Heaven were happy together with Frances and nine year old Thomas. Gregory's restaurants had multiplied here in the states. Gregory signed away his restaurants over in England over to the England manager. Heaven was my practice's secretary and was going a wonderful job at it.

And lastly Emmett and Rosalie were married last year after a long distance relationship. Rosalie was a news reporter and was away from Emmett for long periods. She however decided to take a position here, still reporting for local news station. Emmett was a business accountant for a business just an hour away. And they were to add a new addition soon, a little girl that they were going to name Heather Grace Thomas.

"Love you," I whispered to Bella.

"Love you too," Bella whispered.

We turned around to watch out children play on the swings. I spotted our friends and family coming down the sideway, the children racing ahead.

This was my life and I won't trade it for anything.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

**THE END : (**

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

AW! Dang it! I can't believe it has come to an end. –sniffle, sniffle– I love you guys so much!

I'm hoping for like 100 reviews for this update. Lol, just kidding. No I'll take whatever you guys send myself. –sigh– I'm sad the story has come to an end…but like they say all good things come to an end. Besides now I can focus on my other stories…along with brain storm another drama story so keep an eye out for that.

Guys don't bug me about updating my other stories. Right now I'm focused on school and I need to bring up three of my grades. I promise I'll update when I can.

Huggles!  
From the ONE and ONLY  
Nollie

PS- Not edited


End file.
